Ways To Live Forever
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: "Jangan pernah ke tokoku lagi!" bentak Byakuya. Chapter 7 apdet! Maaf kelamaan. Enjoy your fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOSSH~ FIC KEDUAKU! **

**Maaf kalau bahasanya agak GaJe**

**Enjoy your FanFiction!**

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 november_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family - Friendship**

Flashback

"_tidak bisa, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menanggung penyakit yang dideritanya."_

"_kami mohon, dok! Kami tak ingin kehilangan anak kami satu-satunya."_

"_maafkan saya, ukitake-san, unohana-san. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi dia sudah tak mungkin diselamatkan. Penyakitnya sudah akut dan tinggal menghitung hari."_

_Hening_

"_kira-kira, berapa lama anak kami bertahan hidup?"_

"_21, menurut prediksi saya hanya 21 hari dia dapat bertahan hidup. Itupun kalau anak anda mau diam di rumah sakit. Kalau dia banyak bergerak apalagi beraktivitas, saya khawatir hal itu akan memperpendek umurnya."_

_Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu kamar rumah sakitnya_

**Hitsugaya POV**

Aku terkejut sekali mendengarnya, dokter itu bohong kan? Dia kan bukan tuhan yang bisa memprediksi kehidupan orang. Tapi kalau seandainya hidupku benar-benar pendek, sebelum mati aku ingin sekali ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop. Soalnya ibu pernah bilang disana ada 'bunga putih keabadian' yang konon siapapun yang melihatnya akan mendapatkan hidup abadi. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana, tapi bagaimana caranya? Kabur diam-diamkah?

**End POV**

**Selasa, 30 November**

**Hari pertama dari 21 hari**

Akhir dari musim autumn. Banyak orang-orang yang mengumpulkan makanan untuk persiapan di musim winter besok karena mereka tahu bahwa musim winter adalah musim yang tersulit untuk mencari bahan makanan karena semuanya membeku. Para petani juga memanen tanaman mereka, tapi bagi petani yang memiliki 'Hothouse' mereka bisa leluasa untuk menanam tanaman mereka walaupun musim winter. Senbonzakura Flower Shop tetap membuka tokonya meskipun di musim winter. Kuchiki byakuya, sang pengelola toko pun masih tetap menerima tamunya walaupun dengan wajah datar.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat anak berambut putih yang berlari ke toko itu dengan tergesa-gesa seakan tidak mau melewatkan sesuatu. Byakuya yang sedang menyiram bunga didepan tokonya pura-pura tidak melihat anak kecil itu. Tanpa byakuya sadari, anak kecil itu terpeleset dan menabrak punggung byakuya. Byakuya-nya sih ndak apa-apa, tapi anak kecil itu? Tentu saja dia langsung jatuh dengan muka menyantuh tanah.

Byakuya tidak marah pada tamunya yang ceroboh ini, dia langsung menolong tamunya dan membawanya masuk. Byakuya juga menyiapkan teh hangat gratis buat anak kecil itu (AAH~ AKU JUGA MAUU~AKU SUKA TEH ANGEETT~).

"selamat datang di Senbonzakura Flower Shop, apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya byakuya dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"bunga putih! Aku ingin melihat bunga putih itu lebih jelas." Kata anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk bunga putih yang ada di ruangan yang kacanya tembus pandang.

Byakuya mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak kecil ini, pasti maksudnya adalah bunga sakura putih atau orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'bunga putih keabadian'. Tapi byakuya menolaknya.

"maaf, saya tidak bisa mengantar anda sampai masuk. Anda cukup melihatnya dari sini saja karena anda bukan pelanggan toko kami." Kata Byakuya. Anak kecil itu tampak kecewa, tapi peduli amat. Mau dia kecewa kek, seneng kek atau apalah, itu bukan urusannya byakuya. Keheningan dimulai…..

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

"oh iya, namaku toushirou, hitsugaya toushirou. Salam kenal." Kata anak kecil itu memecah keheningan.

"kuchiki byakuya." Balas byakuya still with his cool face.

"mm.. byakuya-san kan tadi bilang kalau hanya pelanggan yang dapat melihatnya dari dekat….."

"ya. Lalu?"

"kalau begitu, aku akan kemari selama 21 hari dari sekarang. Setelah itu, byakuya-san mau membawaku ke ruangan itu kan?" pinta hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya terus mendesak agar byakuya mau menerima perjanjian itu. Byakuya yang terdesak akhirnya hanya bisa meng'iya'kan perjanjian itu. Terlihat wajah senang yang terukir di wajah cowok berambut perak itu.

"kalau begitu, sampai besookk!" kata hitsugaya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu. Tepat saat hitsugaya meninggalkan toko itu, seorang lelaki berambut coklat berkacamata memasuki toko byakuya.

"wah, itu kan toushirou. Anaknya retsu nee-san." Kata lelaki itu.

"eh? Aizen? Kau kenal anak itu?" Tanya byakuya.

"taulah, orang dia keponakanku." Jawab aizen.

Byakuya kaget sekali. "heeh? Keponakanmu? Kok….?" Tanya byakuya.

"loh? Aku belum memberitahumu ya? Retsu unohana tuh kakakku yang menikah sama ukitake juushirou." Kata lelaki bernama aizen yang menjelaskan secara panjang, lebar, tinggi(? Ni fanfic atau matematika sih?)

**Hitsugaya POV**

Yes! Aku kabur dengan sukses! Sekarang aku juga harus sukses masuk ke kamar rumah sakitku tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Sukses! Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku sudah memasuki kamar itu. Fufufu….. kalau begini kondisinya, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan bunga putih itu.

**End POV**

**Rabu, 1 Desember**

**Hari kedua dari 21 hari**

musim winter, dinginnya kebangetan. Kebanyakan orang-orang memilih selimutan dirumah. Musim yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi bagi hitsugaya, musim winter adalah waktu yang pas untuk kematiannya yang tak lama lagi.

"byakuya-saaannn….." teriak hitsugaya girang. Nampaknya sang pemilik nama gak muncul-muncul. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut coklat berkacamata menghampirinya.

"selamat datang di Senbonzakura Flower Shop, apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya lelaki itu. Hitsugaya kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"sousuke-san!" teriak hitsugaya. "halo toushirou, penyakitmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya aizen. Keheningan dimulai lagi

.

.

.

.

Byakuya baru pulang dari berbelanja bahan tanaman seperti pupuk, tanah, de el el. Saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan.

"gak mau! Aku gak mau pulang!" teriak hitsugaya. "tapi toushirou, kalau nee-san khawatir bagaimana?" Tanya aizen. "biarin! Peduli amat! Lagipula ibu tuh kejam banget! Masa' aku disuruh diam dirumah sakit terus!" bentak hitsugaya. Byakuya terdiam, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tamparan.

PLAAAAKKK

Hitsugaya memegang pipinya yang merah karena tamparan aizen, om-nya sendiri. Aizen yang biasanya berwajah lembut seperti unohana kini berubah drastis menjadi wajah yang lur biasa marah.

"sousuke-san…..kenapa…?" Tanya hitsugaya terbata-bata. Aizen menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi. "kamu itu ya! Padahal nee-san mengkhawatirkanmu dan menjagamu dengan penuh perhatian! Tapi kamu…..kamu malah…." Aizen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kini mata emerald hitsugaya menitikkan air mata dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat dia membuka pintu, karena buru-buru dia langsung menerobos keluar. Dan lagi-lagi, dia menabrak byakuya. Hitsugaya menatap byakuya dengan mata emeraldnya yang penuh air mata. Dia segera bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi lengan hitsugaya ditarik oleh byakuya.

"minta maaf sama om-mu!" perintah byakuya. Hitsugaya menepis tangan byakuya. Tapi byakuya menariknya lagi. "katanya kamu mau lihat bunga putih itu dari dekat? Makanya patuhi kata-kataku!" kata byakuya tegas. Hitsugaya terdiam, lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke toko itu. Dilihatnya aizen tengah menangis sambil duduk di lantai, sepertinya dia menyesal sudah menampar ponakannya yang sedang sakit. Hitsugaya mendekati aizen, aizen yang merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Aizen menatap hitsugaya dengan tatapan menyesal. Langsung saja, dia peluk tubuh mungil hitsugaya. "maaf…..maafkan aku, toushirou…..aku benar-benar rendah…..sudah menamparmu….." kata aizen sambil menagis. Hitsugaya membalas pelukannya aizen, "aku juga minta maaf, sousuke-san…." Balas hitsugaya. Aizen melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "yak! Ada hukumannya loh karena kau sudah mengejek nee-sanku!" kata aizen sambil tersenyum. Byakuya menambahkan, "siram bunga didepan toko!" hitsugaya kaget, "ha? Kenapa harus aku?" byakuya menambahkan lagi, "mau bunga putihnya gak?" kali ini untuk kesekian kalinya hitsugaya harus menyerah dan menuruti kata-kata byakuya.

Aizen dan byakuya menerima tamu, sedangkan hitsugaya, dia menyiram bunga didepan toko. Walaupun aizen sedang menerima tamu, tapi matanya tetap mengawasi hitsugaya yang sedang menyiram bunga diluar dengan riangnya. karena jendela toko itu tembus pandang, jadi aizen lebih mudah mengawasi hitsugaya.

Belum ada 1 menit, hitsugaya sudah kelelahan dan memegang kepalanya. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyiram bunga yang belum tersiram. Aizen yang mengetahui hal itu langsung keluar dan menghampiri hitsugaya.

"toushirou, kalau sudah capek sebaiknya berhenti saja!" kata aizen khawatir. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak apa-apa sousuke-san." Hitsugaya tidak menatap wajah aizen karena takut kalau wajah pucatnya kelihatan. "yakin nih? Coba lihat kemari." Kata aizen sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari wajah hitsugaya. Tapi hitsugaya tidak bodoh, dia terus memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlihat oleh om-nya. Lalu dari dalam toko, terdengar suara byakuya yang memanggilnya, "hooi, aizen! Bantu donk!" aizen langsung menuju kesana, "I,iya!"

Hitsugaya berterima kasih pada byakuya yang sudah memanggil aizen ke tokonya. Hitsugaya melanjutkan menyiram bunganya.

"sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore nih." Kata hitsugaya yang sudah selesai menyiram bunga. Byakuya menoleh kearah hitsugaya, "pulang aja sana, lagian gak ada yang ngundang kamu kesini."

"eh? Tapi besok aku akan kesini lagi loh!"

"terserahmu! Tapi siap-siap aja dikacangin!"

Mendengar omongan byakuya, hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia kesal. Tapi aizen menghiburnya, "sudahlah, dia memang gitu kok. Kamu boleh datang kemari besok."

Hitsugaya senang mendengarnya. "kalau begitu sampai besooookkk!"

**Kamis, 2 Desember**

**Hari ketiga dari 21 hari**

Hari ini hitsugaya mengunjungi Senbonzakura Flower Shop, tapi agak sore. Mau tau kenapa?

Soalnya:

orang tuanya berada di kamarnya terus, jadi gak bisa kabur

hari ini banyak banget yang jenguk dia, diantaranya adiknya ayah, ichimaru gin dengan pacarnya, rangiku matsumoto. Anaknya sousuke-san, momo hinamori dan hanatarou yamada. Teman kerja ayah dan ibu, pokoknya masih banyak deh!

tadi tiba-tiba dia kritis sehingga harus menjalani perawatan

"begitulah." Kata hitsugaya sambil menikmati teh hangatnya di dalam toko. Byakuya yang sedang asik menyiram bunga didepan toko, pura-pura budeg gak dengerin ceritanya hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengerti kalau saat ini byakuya sedang sibuk, makanya dia mencoba untuk tidak mengganggunya. Hening mode ON

.

.

.

.

.

"bukankah bagus kalau memiliki orang tua yang perhatian?" byakuya memulai pembicaraan. Hitsugaya terdiam . Byakuya yang menyadari keterdiaman hitsugaya langsung cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya

"kalau gak mau cerita juga gak papa, aku gak maksa." Kata byakuya sambil masuk ke tokonya.

**Byakuya POV**

Aku masuk ke toko bungaku dan menata bunga-bunga yang berantakan. Sesekali kuperhatikan anak kecil berambut putih itu yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tehnya. Dari tadi dia diam saja di bangku itu, dia tahan banget ya? Aku saja rasanya bisa mati kebosanan kalau terus diam seperti itu. Oiya, aku juga pensaran sama kejadian kemarin, yang soal aizen nampar hitsugaya. Aizen ngomong sesuatu soal penyakitnya hitsugaya. Aku heran, bisa-bisanya anak aneh ini terkena penyakit. Tapi nampaknya dia gak mau cerita soal penyakitnya tuh. Jadi aku memilih diam saja, lagipula bukan urusanku.

**End POV**

_Warattekureru sasaetekureru_

_Hagemashitekureru daijina hito e._

_Nanigenaihibi kono mainichi_

_Imakoushite kokoni iki_

_Yaranakya naranai kotomo_

_Nakanaka dekinai kotomo_

_Sorya takusan arukedo_

_Itsudemo ganbattekou_

_Soremo mawarino egao ni hagemashite okagedayo._

_Nanda kanda ittatteyappa_

_Hontou kansha sorega ANSAA_

_Kakegaenai tomodachi kazoku_

_Tomoni kokochi yoku sugosu_

_Ima ga atte minna ga atte_

_BAD DAY datte waratterareru_

_Tamarazuni namidawo nagasuhodoni arigatou._

_*Warattekureru sasaetekureru_

_Hagemashitekureru daijina hito e_

_Ima okuru, kono kimochiwo wasurezuni itsumo._

_Hitono maedewa ijiwarubakkari_

_Demo futarinara itsudemo yasashii_

_Kuchigenkawa maketebakkari_

_Maikai saigowa assari warattari_

_Tamaniwa oshare shite dekaketari_

_Kedo wagamama meiwakukaketari_

_Donna tokimo mimamottekureru_

_Anatani tsutsumareteru_

_Dakara anatanimo arigatou_

_Imasara terekusaikedo_

_Hitoride mayoikonda TONNERU mo_

_Isshonara hikari no koboreruhou e_

_Isogashikutemo tsukareteitemo "oyasumi" to denwawo shitekureru_

_Sono chiisana yasashisaga itsumo ureshiikara_

_*REPEAT_

_Tamani surechigattari ijiwo hariattari_

_Sunaoni narehenkedo_

_Kekkyoku yappa meccha daijiyakara_

_Korekaramo yoroshikune kokorokara_

_Atari maedemo, atari maejanai_

_Ikiteiru imani kansha shitetai_

_Itsumademo "shiawaseda' to anatani tsudaetai._

_*REPEAT_

_Asumo asattemo sou minnade waratteyou_

_Donna tokimo kawaranai kizunawo shinjiyou_

_Kyou asumo asattemo sou isshoni aruitekou_

_Mou naniga okottemo nantoka narisou._

_Arigatou... (REPEAT 8 times)_

Hitsugaya menyanyikan lagu kansha itu dengan pelan di bangkunya sambil mengaduk tehnya dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Tak lupa dengan wajah senyum yang khas.

"lagu apa itu tadi?" Tanya byakuya yang sedang menata bunga. "byakuya-san mendengarnya?" hitsugaya balik nanya. "memang kenapa?" Tanya byakuya. "ah, nggak (tajam banget pendengarannya). Ng, judul lagu tadi tuh kansha." Kata hitsugaya. Byakuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Adzan maghrib sudah berkumandang, pertanda sudah hampir malam. Hitsugaya segera pamit pada byakuya. Seperti biasa, byakuya hanya cuek bebek. "sampai besooookkk!" teriak hitsugaya sambil berlari keluar dari toko byakuya.

Saat memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah…IBUNYA!

"toushirou, ngapain kamu disana?" Tanya unohana heran. Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya seakan mau ngomong sesuatu. _'Baka! Kok bisa-bisanya aku ketauan sih?' _batin hitsugaya. "toushirou?" unohana bertanya lagi. "aa…eee…ng..nggak kok. Aku cuman mau liat pemandangan di luar." Hitsugaya berbohong. "mau liat pemandangan kok pake acara manjat jendela segala?" unohana semakin heran. _'aduh! Gimana nih? Mau jawab apa lagi?'_ batin hitsugaya. unohana mendekati hitsugaya yang ada di jendela dan menggendongnya, hitsugaya kaget. "i..ibu…aku kan sudah 14 tahun! Aku gak perlu digendong lagi."

"gak apa-apa kan? Lagipula salah sendiri, siapa suruh main deket jendela?"

"ibu! Aku gak bertanya hal itu!" hitsugaya marah-marah. "iya ibu tau, ibu hanya ingin menggendongmu kok." Kata ibunya sambil merapikan bantal di kasur hitsugaya. Lalu unohana menidurkan hitsugaya di kasurnya. "selamat tidur, sayang." Kata unohana sambil mengecup dahi hitsugaya (sky: hhh… mrah-marah GaJe). Hitsugaya menutup matanya, dan…tidur

**Jum'at, 3 desember**

**Hari keempat dari 21 hari**

"_hey toushirou."_

"_hng? Ada apa, rukia?."_

"_menurutmu, kenapa tuhan memberikan penyakit pada kita?"_

"_entahlah."_

"_menurutmu, apakah tuhan itu ada?"_

"_entahlah."_

"_kalau menurutku, tuhan itu tidak ada."_

"_kenapa kau beranggapan begtu?"_

"_soalnya kita terkena penyakit."_

"_apa maksudmu?"_

"_iyalah! Coba kalau tuhan itu ada, pasti permohonan kita dikabulkan."_

"_permohonan? Permohonan apa?"_

"_permohonan supaya kita sembuh. Supaya kita bisa mengelilingi dunia tanpa batas ini, lalu kita melakukan aktivitas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak seumuran kita. Seperti belajar, punya teman, bahkan pacar. Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga beranggapan sama sepertiku?"_

**Hitsugaya POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulihat sekelilingku dan kupegang kepalaku. 'jadi, semua itu….mimpi?' batinku

Aku bermimpi bertemu sahabat 'rumah sakit'ku, Rukia. Dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini tak bisa kujawab. Pertanyaannya sama persis ketika dia berada di rumah sakit ini, lebih tepatnya berada di kasur disamping kasurku (note: 1 kamar ada 2 kasur). Aku merindukan gadis itu, tapi tuhan menyayanginya sehingga dia meninggalkanku.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari meninggalnya gadis itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menziarahi makamnya yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop dulu!

**End POV**

"byakuya-saaann!"

As usual, cuek bebek seolah gak terjadi apa-apa. aizen agak tertawa melihat tingkah byakuya yang cuek bebek. Rasanya pingin dicubiiitt~(?)

"selamat datang di Senbonzakura Flower Shop, apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya aizen. "sousuke-san, gak usah formal donk. Risih tauk!" kata hitsugaya "oh iya, sousuke-san. Ada bunga Daffodil gak?" Tanya hitsugaya. "oh, ada, ada! Mau dibikin buket atau beli per batang?" Tanya aizen. "dibikin buket aja! Tolong ya sousuke-san? Tapi buketnya jangan terlalu besar." Kata hitsugaya. "siip lah!" kata aizen.

5 menit kemudian, buket pesanan hitsugaya sudah jadi. "nih, toushirou. Buket bunganya." Kata aizen sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada hitsugaya yang sedang mengamati bunga-bunga di toko. "waa…indahnya. Arigatou, sousuke-san! Berapa harganya?" Tanya hitsugaya. "udah gak papa, gak usah bayar. Nanti biar om yang bayar." Kata aizen. "aah~ arigatou gozaimasu! Sousuke-san!" kata hitsugaya sambil meninggalkan toko bunga itu. "loh? Toushirou mau kemana?" Tanya aizen. "mau ziarah ke makam rukia dulu! Sudah ya sousuke-san! Nanti balik lagi kok!" kata hitsugaya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aizen menepuk dahinya, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari kematian teman rumah sakitnya toushirou. Aizen memanggil hitsugaya, "tunggu sebentar, toushirou!" kata aizen. Hitsugaya menoleh lalu menuju kearah aizen. "ada apa sousuke-san?" Tanya-nya. Aizen lalu memanggil byakuya dan memerintahkannya untuk menemani toushirou ziarah, juga byakuya WAJIB mengajak toushirou jalan-jalan ke taman bermain 'Soul Land' (pembaca: norak amat namanya, sky: biarin, daripada no name?). awalnya byakuya menolak, tapi ketika aizen memasang wajah seram, byakuya gak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya diantarlah toushirou ke makam rukia.

Byakuya mengantar hitsugaya sambil terus mengumpat GaJe. Entah apa yang diumpat, yang jelas umpatannya tentang aizen dan hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melihat-lihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Rukia.K'. dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. "ini dia!" kata hitsugaya sambil mendekati makam sahabatnya. Mata byakuya terbelalak lebar.

"hitsugaya! Makamnya yang…..ini?" Tanya byakuya.

"i…iya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya hitsugaya heran.

"kenapa kamu gak bilang padaku kalau kamu mau menziarahi makam rukia kuchiki?" Tanya byakuya.

"eh? Aku belum bilang ya?" tanya hitsugaya sambil membaca ulang dialog sebelumnya *?* "memangnya kenapa byakuya-san?" Tanya hitsugaya.

Byakuya menatap cowok berambut perak itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. "kamu….lupa nama margaku?" Tanya byakuya.

Hitsugaya menatap wajah byakuya dengan senyum khasnya, "tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Byakuya kuchi…..ki?" mata hitsugaya terbelalak lebar, senyum di wajahnya hilang seketika. Lalu, hitsugaya menatap batu nisan itu.

"byakuya-san…..jangan-jangan….kau…" hitsugaya menatap byakuya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ya, aku punya hubungan sama rukia kuchiki. Dia….adikku." byakuya menatap batu nisan rukia dengan tatapan sedih. "aku…..tidak tahu….kalau ternyata….dia sudah meninggal. Soalnya….aku bekerja di luar negri, hal itu membuatku lupa tentang rukia.. Padahal…..belum lama ini….ibuku, hisana kuchiki, meninggal karena sakit. Dan sekarang…..aku harus kehilangan rukia. aku…..kakak yang nggak guna." Byakuya menahan tangisannya. "bunga sakura putih yang kau lihat di ruangan itu…adalah bunga kesukaan ibuku. Makanya, aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuhnya sekalipun itu pelanggan ya, aku membohongimu….." Byakuya sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya, dia menangis di makam rukia.

Hitsugaya mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan keluarga, pasti kesepian dan tersiksa banget. Dengan sabar, hitsugaya menunggu byakuya sampai tangisannya berhenti.

Sekitar setengah jam byakuya menangis. Byakuya lalu bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Dia menuntun hitsugaya menuju ke Soul Land. Mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Hening _again_ deh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh iya, byakuya-san. Tadi kan anda bilang anda membohongi saya soal bunga putih itu. Walaupun begitu, saya akan tetap mengunjungi Senbonzakura Flower Shop selama 21 hari. saya harap byakuya-san tidak keberatan." Kata hitsugaya dengan wajah agak sedih. Byakuya menatap cowok yang dituntunnya dengan wajah agak heran. Ya aneh aja, masa' mau mengunjungi tokonya saja mesti dibatasi sampai 21 hari. anak ini benar-benar aneh.

Byakuya memesan tiket untuk permainan pertama mereka, yaitu bermain perahu (sky: tau permainan ini gak? Yang biasanya untuk berdua itu loh! Kebanyakan sih orang yang lagi pacaran yang bermain permainan ini.)

Hitsugaya dan byakuya menaiki perahu itu dan mengkayuhnya agar bisa jalan. Setelah selesai, hitsugaya memilih permainan lain.

"eh! Byakuya-san! Naik _roller coaster _yuk!" ajak hitsugaya.

Glek! Ini kan permainan yang dibenci byakuya. Wah~ gimana niiiihhh?

Lagi-lagi byakuya mengumpat GaJe. Dia memesan tiket dengan wajah menyeramkan, sampai-sampai penjual tiketnya hampir semaput.

Seluruh penumpang _roller coaster _menjerit, _**KECUALI**_ byakuya dan hitsugaya. Byakuya mulutnya udah berbusa, sedangkan hitsugaya nguap-nguap terus. Setelah bermain gila-gilaan dengan _roller coaster _yang hampir mencabut nyawa byakuya, byakuya langsung pergi ke toilet untuk muntah sepuasnya. Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Next….mereka bermain permainan lain yang kali ini byakuya yang milih! Byakuya memilih permainan rumah hantu sebagai pembalasan karena hitsugaya sudah hampir mengirimnya ke akhirat tadi. Tanggapan hitsugaya? _Of course_ dia langsung membeku di tempat. Itu adalah permainan yang sangat dibencinya. Tapi, dia akan menikmatinya karena dia tahu dia hidup tak lama lagi.

Byakuya naik ke kereta hantu itu dengan penuh semangat. Lain halnya dengan hitsugaya, dia menaiki kereta itu dengan gemetaran. Saat kereta hantu itu mulai memasuki rumah hantu, hitsugaya menggenggam erat jaket byakuya. Byakuya hampir tertawa melihat muka pucat cowok itu.

"KIKIKIKIKKK." Sesosok boneka kuntilanak muncul disamping hitsugaya. "uwaaaa! Byakuya-saaaaann!" hitsugaya memeluk lengan byakuya. Tawa byakuya hampir meledak melihat tingkah cowok rambut putih itu. Setelah itu, ada boneka pocong mendarat di tempat hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera melemparnya ke belakang atau lebih tepatnya ke penumpang lain. Mereka berteriak histeris. Byakuya yang melihat tingkah hitsugaya yang ketakutan hanya tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

Setelah selesai bermain di rumah hantu. Byakuya melirik jamnya, 'sudah jam 2 siang rupanya.' Gumam byakuya. Lalu dia mengajak hitsugaya ke kedai di dekat sana untuk makan siang.

"mau makan apa?" Tanya byakuya. "ng…natto aja deh!." Jawab hitsugaya. Byakuya memesan makanan yang tadi hitsugaya pesan. Setelah pesanan datang, hitsugaya makan dengan lahap, begitu juga dengan byakuya.

Puas bermain di Soul Land, hitsugaya dan byakuya pulang ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop. Saat byakuya menuntun tangan kiri hitsugaya dengan tangan kanannya, tangan hitsugaya sudah sangat dingin. Sebenarnya wajar, karena ini musim winter. Tapi hari ini, walaupun matahari sedang bersinar, tangan hitsugaya dinginnya kebangetan. Byakuya juga melihat, dari tadi hitsugaya memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Byakuya langsung panic bukan main.

"hi….hitsugaya! k..kamu kenapa?" Tanya byakuya.

"ng..nggak…ak..aku…baik-baik saja." Kata hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba hitsugaya terjatuh, namun dia tidak pingsan.

"hitsugaya!" byakuya panic lagi.

"uhuk uhuk!" hitsugaya batuk dan menutup mulutnya dengan kanannya. Saat dia membuka tangan kanannya, dia terkejut sekali karena terdapat bercak merah yang lumayan banyak di tangan kanannya. Byakuya yang melihat hal itu langsung terbelalak.

"hitsugaya! Batukmu berdarah!" kata byakuya panik. Dia masih menggenggam tangan kiri hitsugaya yang terjatuh. Hitsugaya menaruh tangan kanan yang ada noda merah itu di tanah bersalju. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan byakuya dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Byakuya melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh hitsugaya. Dia juga menggendong hitsugaya yang pingsan di punggungnya dan mengantarkannya ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

**Sabtu, 4 desember**

**Hari kelima dari 21 hari**

**Hitsugaya POV**

"toushirou! Toushirou!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena panggilan lembut ibuku. Anehnya, saat aku bangun kok aku menangis ya?

"i…ibu? Ayah? Sousuke-san?" kataku sambil menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang tulangku.

"ibu…sakit, bu…" aku meringis kesakitan. "sousuke! Tolong ambilkan obatnya di lemari!" teriak ibu.

Seluruh keluargaku tampak sibuk mengurusiku. Sousuke-san nampak mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari obatku.. sedangkan aku yang semakin lemas, hanya bisa menutup mataku.

**End POV**

**Byakuya POV**

Aku merasa berdosa karena sudah mengajaknya main rumah hantu kemarin. "hitsugaya gimana ya?" gumamku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata penyakitnya separah itu. Sumpah! Baru kali ini aku merasa khawatir pada seseorang selain almarhumah adikku, rukia. Hari ini aku menjaga toko dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

**End POV**

Byakuya terus melamun di dalam tokonya. Dia kepikiran soal hitsugaya dan penyakitnya. "sepertinya….hari ini dia tidak datang." Kata byakuya dalam hati. 'ah tapi biarkan saja. Toh, dia mau datang atau gak itu bukan urusanku.' Batin byakuya.

Byakuya melirik kalendernya, hari ini hari sabtu. Biasanya hari ini teman kerjanya yang bernama Szayel datang khusus untuk memainkan biola di toko byakuya.

"yo, kuchiki." Sapa seseorang dari depan pintu. "nah, akhirnya kamu datang juga, Szayel!" sambut byakuya. "iyalah, sabtu kan waktunya bermain biola. Kalau aku gak datang, ntar gajiku dipotong!" kata Szayel sambil menaruh tas biolanya di sebuah bangku.

Szayel memainkan biolanya dengan tenang, hal itu membuat pengunjung betah disana. Biasanya, begitu byakuya mendengar permainan biola Szayel, dia bakal langsung semangat kerja lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak, mukanya kusut banget kayak baju yang belum disetrika. Byakuya juga menerima tamu dengan tampang kusut sehingga membuat tamunya tidak jadi beli bunga. Szayel yang melihat kekusutan byakuya lama-lama risih juga.

"kuchiki, lagi ada masalah ya?" Tanya Szayel.

"ah nggak kok, ayo mainkan lagi biolamu!" kata byakuya.

Szayel terdiam sebentar lalu menggesek biolanya lagi. Jujur, dia lebih suka dengan sifat byakuya yang dingin daripada mukanya yang kusut itu.

_Rumah sakit…_

"toushirou….makan ya? Biar cepet sembuh." Rayu ayahnya. Hitsugaya hanya terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Dia berpikir keras supaya bisa ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop karena waktu sudah semakin siang. "uki-san, coba momo yang suapin shiro-chan." Tawar hinamori momo, sepupu hitsugaya (sky: *nendang hinamori.). "baiklah, tolong ya?" kata ukitake sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepada hinamori (sky: eeeehhhh?). hinamori terus menyodorkan sendok makan berisi bubur itu ke mulut hitsugaya, tapi hitsugaya tetap menutup mulutnya dan terus menatap jendela. Lama-lama hinamori sebel juga dengan tingkah sepupunya itu. "shiro-chan, ayolah makan bubur ini!" hinamori agak membentak hitsugaya. Ibu dan ayahnya yang ada di depan kamar hitsugaya merasa sedih karena hitsugaya tidak mau makan. Hanatarou, adik hinamori akhirnya ambil tindakan. "nee-san! Kemarikan buburnya!" hanatarou mengambil bubur itu dari tangan hinamori dengan paksa. Disodorkannya sendok berisi bubur itu ke mulut hitsugaya dengan paksa. "makan!" teriak hanatarou. Tindakan itu membuat hitsugaya sangat kesal, dia lalu melempar sendok itu dan menatap hanatarou dengan tatapan kesal. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, hanatarou merenggut kerah baju hitsugaya. "tolong deh toushirou-kun! Jangan buat ortumu repot!" hanatarou marah (sky: tumben hanatarou marah O_O). hanatarou lalu menghempaskan hitsugaya ke tempat tidurnya. "hana-chan! Jangan begitu pada shiro-chan donk! Dia kan sedang sakit!" bentak hinamori. Hanatarou tidak mendengarkan nasihat nee-sannya dan keluar dari ruangan hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya menghela napasnya.

"oiya shiro-chan, aku mau Tanya. Kenapa kamu kabur dari rumah sakit kemarin? Orang tuamu sampai khawatir loh!" kata hinamori polos. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya, dia tetap melihat keluar jendela.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"waah~ tak kusangka ada badai di sore-sore begini." Kata Szayel sambil melihat jendela. 'badai? Berarti kemungkinan besar kalau anak itu gak bakalan datang.' Gumam byakuya. Dia mulai membereskan tokonya dan bersiap untuk tutup. Tapi takdir berkata lain…..

"hey lihat! Ada pelanggan tuh!" kata Szayel sambil menunjuk kearah jendela.

"masa'? jangan bercanda ah! Gak mungkin ada pelanggan di tengah badai begini." Kata byakuya.

"sumpah! Demi tuhan! Lihat tuh!" Szayel tetap menunjuk kearah jendela.

Byakuya berlari kearah Szayel dan melihat ke jendela. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Szayel, sesosok anak kecil berambut putih salju menuju kearah tokonya. Dia berlari sambil bersusah payah.

'hit…sugaya?' byakuya mengucek matanya karena dia pikir dia salah lihat. Tapi dia tidak salah lihat. Hitsugaya berlari menuju toko byakuya dan membuka pintu tokonya.

"kon….ban…wa….byakuya…saaann…" kata hitsugaya terbata-bata. Byakuya kaget bercampur senang, dibawanya hitsugaya masuk dan diberinya sebuah jaket tebal beserta the hangat.

"dasar….bodoh…." kata byakuya dalam hati. Bagaimana dengan Szayel? _Well,_ dia hanya bisa melongo melihat hitsugaya yang berani menerjang badai

_*Tu bi kontinyu*_


	2. Chapter 2

Sky: "CHAPTER 2 UPDAAAATTEEEE!" *ngomong pake pengeras suara

_Readers_: "udah jangan banyak bacot! Cepetan mulaaaaiii! Kita uda gak sabar lageh!"

Sky: "ho-oh, ho-oh. enjoy your FanFiction!"

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family - Friendship**

Hawa dingin menerpa tubuh mungil Hitsugaya. Melihat hal itu, Byakuya langsung menyalakan tungku api yang berada di dalam tokonya. Karena sekarang badai, Byakuya juga menutup tokonya. Szayel membantu Byakuya untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, dia duduk di depan tungku api sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang membeku.

**Byakuya POV**

Anak ini benar-benar nekat! Dia menerjang badai dengan badan kecilnya yang lemah. Walau kesal, tapi aku senang entah mengapa. Rasanya anak ini mengingatkanku pada almarhumah adikku yang nekat seperti dirinya.

**End POV**

**Szayel POV**

Mata emerald yang berkilauan serta rambut putih jabriknya yang berkesan suci, membuatku 'jatuh cinta' pada pandangan pertama. Maksudku, bukan jatuh cinta dalam arti yang itu! Tapi dalam arti 'keindahan'. Kumainkan sebuah alunan biola untuknya, untuk yang terindah.

**End POV**

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah alunan biola yang menghanyutkan itu. Ditatapnya Szayel yang sedang memainkan biola itu. Hitsugaya terpesona dengan permainan biola Szayel. Dia jadi betah banget tinggal disitu.

**Hitsugaya POV**

Kupandangi wajah yang tenang itu baik-baik. Alunan biolanya sungguh indah, sampai membuatku hanyut dalam permainannya. Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar alunan biola, tapi permainannya…..benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Permainan yang sungguh indah sampai-sampai aku lupa pada dinginnya musim winter.

**End POV**

Gesekan biola terakhir telah selesai dimainkan Szayel. Hitsugaya bertepuk tangan pertanda dia senang, Byakuya hanya tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali! Apa nama lagunya?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah mode 'innocent' (Sky: kawaaii~~*meluk Hitsugaya, *dikemplang Hitsugaya FC)

"Euh…well…aku belum menamainya. Tapi makasih sudah dipuji." Kata Szayel malu-malu (Sky: ini juga kawaaii~~! *dikemplang Szayel FC)

"Oh iya, aku Hitsugaya Toushirou! Panggil Hitsugaya saja ya?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Panggil aku Szayel, soalnya namaku agak rumit." Kata Szayel.

"Szayel? Wah, _image_-nya pas banget ya!" puji Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Masa'? makasih ya?" kata Szayel dengan muka merah.

"Hallooooo _guys_! Ayo kita rasakan hangatnya api di tungku api ini bertiga!" kata Byakuya yang dari tadi merasa dikacangin. Akhirnya mereka bertiga-pun merasakan kehangatan api itu bersama-sama sampai-sampai Hitsugaya tertidur di pangkuan Byakuya. Perasaan Byakuya jadi gado-gado. Antara senang+kesal+bingung. Senang karena melihat wajah imut Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur, kesal karena dia jadi kehilangan wajah _cool_-nya gara-gara dia hamper gila ngeliat wajah imut Hitsugaya, bingung karena dia gak tahu mesti pasang wajah kayak apa waktu ngeliat Hitsugaya tidur. Szayel yang melihat hal itu, langsung tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Byakuya (Sky: widiiihh~ kayak keluarga, _euy_! *siul-siul GaJe. _Readers_: AAIIIIYYYEEEE! Kok jadi YAOI sih? *_ Readers _yang benci YAOI, langsungmengemplang kepala Sky)

**Byakuya POV**

Kutatap wajah Hitsugaya yang agak merah karena hangatnya api di tungku api. Kuusap rambut putihnya yang halus bagaikan sutra. Entah mengapa, aku bahagia melihat wajah tidurnya. Perasaan ini sama persis ketika almarhumah adikku tidur di pangkuanku. Perasaan aneh ini….membawaku ke masa lalu. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin memendam kenanganku bersama almarhumah adikku dalam-dalam.

**End POV**

"Szayel dan Hitsugaya tertidur ya?" Tanya Byakuya dalam hati. Melihat mereka tertidur, rasanya jadi ingin tidur juga.

"_Ano kaze wo hikitsukete fuwari to ukabunda_

_Kinou no kusari ha chigireteku_

_Boku ga tonde misetara tsuzuite kureru ka na_

_Nigitta bukiyouna kono te mo tsubasa to shinjite…"_

Ponsel Byakuya berbunyi, hal itu membuat Byakuya terbangun. Dirogohnya saku celana _jeans_-nya dan mengambil ponselnya tanpa membangunkan Szayel dan Hitsugaya. Disitu tertera nama 'Sousuke Aizen'

"Halo?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Kuchiki! Disana ada Toushirou?" Tanya Aizen.

"Iya…emang kenapa?" Byakuya balik nanya.

"Bisakah kau membawa dia pulang sekarang?" Tanya Aizen.

"WHAT? Kau gila? Badainya masih ganas tahu! Kau ingin membuatnya tambah sakit?" kata Byakuya dengan nada agak marah.

"Retsu nee-san dan Ukitake-san akan pulang jam 02.00 AM (pagi)! Tinggal 3 jam lagi! Kalau mereka mendapati TouShirou tidak ada di ranjangnya bagaimana?" Aizen panik. Byakuya terdiam. Aizen benar, dia harus memulangkan Hitsugaya ke rumah sakit. Tapi gimana caranya coba? Badai di luar benar-benar ganas.

**Minggu, 5 Desember**

**Hari keenam dari 21 hari**

Pukul 02.30 AM (pagi), Unohana dan Ukitake baru pulang dari kantor karena kerja lembur (Sky: waw! Mereka bisa menerjang badai! Berarti pas ya? Anaknya juga bisa menerjang badai! ^o^). Unohana langsung bergegas menuju kamar Hitsugaya.

Sesampainya di kamar Hitsugaya, Unohana mendapati Aizen yang sedang mondar-mandir GaJe di dekat kasur Hitsugaya. Terlihat wajah pucat yang terukir di wajah cowok berkacamata itu saat melihat nee-sannya. Hal itu membuat Unohana heran.

"Sousuke, kau kenapa?" Tanya Unohana. Aizen yang mendengar pertanyaan nee-sannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya seakan ada sesuatu yang mau dikatakannya. Unohana juga makin heran ketika adiknya seperti meghalangi dia untuk menemui Hitsugaya.

"Sousuke, kamu kenapa? Aku kan pingin melihat keadaan Toushirou!" kata Unohana agak marah.

Mendengar suara istrinya yang agak berisik. Ukitake masuk ke ruangan Hitsugaya.

"Retsu, suaramu keras sekali. Tolong jangan berisik ya? Ini kan di rumah sakit." Kata Ukitake.

"Shiro, aku merasa Sousuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Makanya aku kesal padanya!" kata Unohana.

Ukitake menatap Aizen yang pucat.

"Aizen, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Ukitake lembut.

"A…ano…Ukitake…..ak..aku.." Aizen terbata-bata. Ukitake melirik kearah kasur Hitsugaya. Karena merasakan firasat buruk Ukitake menarik selimut Hitsugaya.

Mata Unohana dan Ukitake terbelalak lebar, Hitsugaya tak ada di tempat! Ukitake langsung memarahi Aizen.

"mana Toushirou?" Tanya Ukitake. Aizen hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena dia merasa bersalah banget. Unohana menangis di pelukan Ukitake.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Uung~" Hitsugaya menggeliat di pangkuan Byakuya. "Bya..kuya-san? Ini jam berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Byakuya dan mengucek matanya. Tapi Byakuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Byakuya-san?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya…." Kata Byakuya dengan nada agak bergetar. "Tadi…aku….ditelpon Aizen. Katanya orang tuamu pulang jam 02.00 pagi." Kata Byakuya melanjutkan. "Lalu? Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Udah jam 02.30 pagi, Hitsugaya." Kata Byakuya. Mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Dia lalu pamit pada Byakuya dan pergi menerjang badai lagi walau Byakuya sudah melarangnya. Szayel? Oh well, dia masih terlelap gitu looh~.

_Rumah Sakit_

GREEEEKKK

Terdengar suara pintu jendela terbuka, dari sana muncullah Hitsugaya. Wajah kaget terukir di wajah Unohana dan Ukitake. Sementara Aizen menatap Hitsugaya yang berdiri di jendela itu dengan tatapan sedih bercampur takut. Hitsugaya hanya bisa terdiam.

Ukitake mendekati Hitsugaya yang terdiam.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Ukitake dengan nada marah.

"Ng..i..itu…ak..aku…" kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Toushirou! Tatap aku dan jawab, dari mana saja kamu!" Ukitake sudah semakin marah. Unohana dan Aizen hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Unohana ingin pertengkaran mereka berakhir, oleh karena itu dia melerai keduanya.

"Shiro, sudahlah. Yang penting Toushirou kan sudah pulang . ayolah, kita maafkan dia." Kata Unohana lembut. Ukitake membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Diapun memaafkan Hitsugaya dengan syarat Hitsugaya gak boleh mengulangi perbuatannya.

Hari itu, Hitsugaya tertidur lamaaaa sekali. Unohana dan Ukitake mulai _negative thinking_, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada anak mereka. Capek sih wajar, soalnya dini hari tadi dia habis dibentak habis-habisan sama ayahnya. Tapi tidurnya terlalu lama, bahkan Hitsugaya sama sekali belum sarapan dan makan siang, padahal sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

Kekhawatiran Unohana semakin menjadi-jadi, dia lalu memanggil dokter yang menangani Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani Hitsugaya datang bersama dengan seorang suster.

Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Hitsugaya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ketakutan Unohana dan Ukitake juga makin memuncak ketika dokter itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Bu, pak, saya mohon untuk tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban saya. Ini masih perkiraan, tapi saya yakin benar." Kata dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak kami? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" kata Unohana dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Sepertinya Hitsugaya Toushirou…..dia sedang koma. Dan saya tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar. Sekarang saya akan membawanya ke ruang ICU." Kata dokter itu.

Unohana tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, diapun menangis. Ukitake memeluk Unohana, dia juga sedih, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dokter itupun segera membawa Hitsugaya ke ruang ICU.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

**Byakuya POV**

Hari ini, perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat barangkali ada pesanan dari pelanggan yang terlupakan, tapi ternyata tidak. Tuhan….apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku begitu gelisah?

**End POV**

Perasaan Byakuya gak karuan, terbukti dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi seperti perut ikan. Aizen yang melihat wajah aneh Byakuya, langsung angkat bicara.

"Kamu kenapa? Kaya' orang frustasi aja." Kata Aizen.

"Aizen…kok perasaanku tak enak ya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Ha? Masa' sih? Barangkali ada pesanan pelanggan yang terlupakan tuh!" kata Aizen.

"Tadi aku sudah cek, tapi tak ada pesanan pelanggan yang terlupakan kok!" kata Byakuya.

"Ya sudah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo kita tutup tokonya!" ajak Aizen. Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan membantu Aizen menutup tokonya.

**Senin, 6 Desember**

**Hari ketujuh dari 21 hari**

**Hitsugaya POV**

Ini…..dimana? gelap dan hening. Aku berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Kulihat seberkas cahaya yang ada di depanku. Kucoba untuk berlari dan menuju kesana. Aku terkejut sekali, tempat itu sangat indah! Disana banyak bunga Tsubaki bermekaran, aku sangat menyukai bunga Tsubaki itu. Aku bermain-main disana sampai tak terasa kalau ada seorang anak perempuan sedang memperhatikanku. Dia menghampiriku dan perlahan aku mulai sadar kalau anak itu adalah Rukia, almarhumah temanku.

"Toushirou? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku berada disini." Jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu, karena disini bukanlah tempatmu." Kata Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau! Sudah lama aku merindukanmu, aku ingin berada disini bersamamu. Jadi kau tak perlu sendirian lagi." Kataku.

Rukia tidak menjawabku, dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkanku di taman bunga Tsubaki itu sendirian.

**End POV**

Perawat-perawat di ruang ICU yang menjaga Hitsugaya terus memberitahukan keadaan Hitsugaya pada dokter itu. Dokter itu juga tak ada henti-hentinya untuk memberikan instruksi kepada para perawat itu.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Loh? Aizen? Mau kemana?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Aku mau nengok Toushirou, soalnya orang tuanya bekerja. Jadi aku disuruh nee-san untuk menjaga Toushirou selama mereka tak ada. Sebenarnya sih, ini gara-gara kejadian kemarin." Kata Aizen.

"Ngg…aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Byakuya. Aizen mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia heran, gak biasanya temannya yang satu ini menengok orang sakit kecuali almarhumah adiknya dulu.

"Iya, boleh kok. Berarti hari ini tokonya kita tutup ya?" kata Aizen. Byakuya mengangguk setuju, dia lalu mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

_Rumah Sakit_

Aizen dan Byakuya telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Hitsugaya dirawat. Lalu, Aizen mencari kamar Hitsugaya yang bernomor 133.

Byakuya kaget sekali, nomor kamar ini kan kamar waktu Rukia dirawat dulu. Padahal dulu dia sering mengunjungi adiknya di kamar ini, tapi dia tidak melihat Hitsugaya.

"Aizen, kau yakin ini nomor kamarnya Hitsugaya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Iyalah! Aku kan lumayan sering kesini." Jawab Aizen.

"Kamu ingat gak kalau Rukia pernah dirawat di kamar ini?" Tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Iya, aku ingat kok. Memang kenapa?" Aizen nanya balik.

"Dulu kan aku sering jenguk adikku, tapi kok aku gak pernah ngeliat dia ya?" kata Byakuya heran.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit tepat saat kamu pergi bekerja ke luar negri waktu itu." Kata Aizen menjelaskan.

"Kok aku gak tahu ya?" Byakuya semakin heran.

"Jelaslah! Bukankah begitu kamu pulang dari luar negri, kamu udah gak ngunjungin Rukia lagi dan membuka toko Senbonzakura Flower Shop? Bahkan dia meninggal pun kamu gak tahu!" kata Aizen. Byakuya membenarkan apa kata Aizen. Tak terasa, sudah cukup lama mereka berdiri di depan pintu. Aizen pun mengetuk kamar Hitsugaya

TOK!

TOK!

Pintu kamar Hitsugaya dibukakan oleh Unohana dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya. Aizen tersentak kaget. Byakuya sih hanya pasang wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Sou…suke…" Unohana _sesegukan_.

"Nee-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Aizen sambil memegang kedua bahu Unohana.

"Toushirou….dia…dia…" Unohana sudah sangat sedih sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Sudah,sudah. Daripada ngobrol diluar, mending kita masuk aja yuk?" ajak Aizen. Aizen lalu menuntun Unohana dan masuk ke kamar Hitsugaya. Unohana mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang tamu. Ternyata, disitu juga ada Ukitake yang berwajah sedih namun tidak menangis. Ukitake langsung menyediakan 2 gelas jus jeruk (Sky: SLLRRRPPP *ngiler) untuk kedua tamunya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Toushirou?" Tanya Aizen.

"Toushirou koma, sekarang dia berada di ruang ICU." Ukitake menjelaskan.

Aizen hamper jantungan gara-gara mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan Byakuya, hampir saja dia keselek gara-gara mendengar hal itu. Pantas saja, tadi dia merasakan firasat buruk. Ternyata firasat itu tentang Hitsugaya!

**Byakuya POV**

Ap….pa? Hitsugaya….koma? gak mungkin! Ini gak adil! Tuhan benar-benar gak adil! Kenapa harus Hitsugaya yang menjadi korban?

Perasaan ini…..sama persis ketika aku mendengar bahwa Rukia koma. Setelah koma, Aizen bilang, Rukia langsung meninggal. Kuharap, kejadian ini tidak sama seperti yang dialami almarhumah adikku…..

TUHAN! Kumohon! Jagalah Hitsugaya! Jangan kau ambil dia!

**End POV**

PRAAANNGG!

Gelas yang dibawa Byakuya dengan tangan kanannya 'jatuh indah'di lantai. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mukanya pucat, dia takut kalau kejadian yang menimpa adiknya akan menimpa Hitsugaya juga. Aizen yang melihat wajah pucat Byakuya, langsung memeluknya.

"Tenang Kuchiki, kejadian itu gak akan menimpa Hitsugaya kok! Percayalah padaku!" hibur Aizen.

"Tapi Aizen, aku takut…" kata Byakuya hampir menangis. Unohana dan Ukitake yang melihat Byakuya nangis, jadi pingin ikutan nangis juga (Sky: aku jugaaaa *sroott *ngelap ingus. *dilemparin _readers_). Tapi kemudian Unohana bertanya pada Aizen.

"Sousuke, dia siapa? Teman Toushirou?" Tanya Unohana.

"Ngg… gimana yaa?(dibilang temen, setiap hari berantem. Dibilang musuh, tapi si Byakuya kayaknya udah mulai menyayangi Toushirou)."

"'Gimana ya?'? maksudnya?" Tanya Unohana heran.

"Ngg… yah…mungkin bisa dibilang….teman beran…." Aizen langsung menutup mulutnya.

"'Teman beran…'?" Tanya uktake.

"G..gak usah dipikirin! Yang jelas dia itu kenalan Toushirou." Kata Aizen. Byakuya masih menangis di pelukan Aizen.

Sekitar 1 jam mereka disana, mereka lalu pamit. Byakuya masih sesegukan, Aizen terus memberinya semangat.

"Aizen, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Byakuya yang masih sesegukan.

"Jam 12 siang, kita makan siang dulu yuk?" ajak Aizen. Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak usah, kita buka toko dulu aja. Aku lagi gak mau makan." Kata Byakuya. Aizen mengerti suasana hati Byakuya saat ini. Menghibur pun rasanya sudah percuma, karena Byakuya gak bakal ketawa kalau Cuma dihibur. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

Byakuya jaga toko dengan wajah kusut kayak baju yang belum disetrika (Sky: sini, tak setrikain *dijitak Byakuya)+bengong. Perasaannya gak karuan. Dia juga sedang gak mood jaga tokonya. Lama-lama, Aizen jadi risih juga ngeliat wajah kusut+bengong temannya itu.

"Ng…gimana kalau kita tutup toko dan istirahat saja?" tawar Aizen.

"Hn." Jawab Byakuya.

"Kuchiki, kamu mau aku tutup toko atau tidak?" Tanya Aizen.

"Hn,hn." Jawab Byakuya. Aizen dibuat marah oleh Byakuya.

"Cukup! Hari ini tokonya kututup saja!" kata Aizen sambil menuju kea rah pintu depan.

*_tu bi kontinyu_*

Sky: "Uuunng~" *merenggangkan tangan.

_Readers: _"Oy! Kok dikit banget sih? Kita belum puas neh!"

Sky: "Whatever! Review ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sky: "CHAPTER 3 UPDAAAATTEEEE!" *ngomong pake pengeras suara. Enjoy your FanFiction."

Sky: "oiya, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada user FanFiction yang bernama Shinigami Yui Kurosaki yang udah ngingetin saya supaya men-cek kembali tulisan yang salah ^^. Thx ya, Kurosaki-san!"

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family - Friendship**

**Selasa, 7 Desember**

**Hari kedelapan dari 21 hari**

Sudah satu hari semenjak Hitsugaya koma dan masuk ICU. Belum ada laporan dari pihak rumah sakit. Unohana, Ukitake, dan Aizen semakin khawatir. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Byakuya-lah yang pualing khawatir.

Byakuya terus bengong di bangku tokonya. Perasaannya kacau balau, wajahnya juga gak kalah kacaunya. Aizen paham dengan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Byakuya. Alangkah baiknya kalau dia tidak membicarakan Htsugaya saat ini.

"_Tokidoki wa setsunakutte_

_Tokidoki wa kurushikutte_

_Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai"_

_(Sometimes, I'm very lonely_

_Sometimes, I'm very painful_

_I want to run up, hug, and tell you)_

Aizen menekan nomor telpon Szayel di HaPenya dan menjauhkan diri dari Byakuya. Dia ingin Szayel memainkan biolanya untuk Byakuya agar dia bisa kembali seperti Byakuya yang dulu.

"APA?" teriak Szayel.

"Sst, jangan teriak-teriak donk!" kata Aizen sambil berbisik.

"Tapi kan gak bisa gitu. Lagian saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di Jepang." Kata Szayel.

"Emang kamu dimana?" Tanya aizen.

"Aku lagi kerja sambilan di Yunani. Maaf ya?" balas Szayel.

"Kerja sambilan aja mesti jauh-jauh ke Yunani. Kamu tuh sudah gila ya?" kata Aizen.

"Yaelah, tawaran kerja sambilanku banyak tahu! Seminggu yang lalu aja aku kerja sambilan di Inggris." Kata Szayel.

"Kamu tuh kerja apaan sih?" Tanya Aizen.

"Main biola di café dan restoran. Kalau waktu di Inggris, aku main biola di kerajaan Ratu Elizabeth soalnya dia memanggilku untuk bermain biola di istananya." Kata Szayel.

'Gila! Main biola aja sampai keluar negri!' batin Aizen.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya? Bosnya sudah marah nih." Szayel mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Aizen pun kembali bekerja dengan perasaan kecewa.

Byakuya masih bengong di toko. Aizen makin kasihan dengan keadaannya. Dia lalu membuatkan segelas coklat panas untuk Byakuya karena menurut Aizen, coklat dapat menghilangkan seluruh perasaan yang gak karuan (Sky: *ngiler.).

"Kuchiki, ada coklat panas nih. Mau?" tawar Aizen.

"Hn." Kata Byakuya.

Aizen meletakkan coklat panas itu di meja didepan Byakuya. Byakuya hanya memegang gelas itu, tapi tidak meminumnya.

_Rumah Sakit_

"Onii-san! Buka pintunya!" teriak Gin, adiknya Ukitake. Ukitake membukakan pintu dengan langkah malas. Gin terkejut sekali melihat wajah onii-sannya yang kaya' benang kusut.

"Onii-san, ada apa?" Tanya Gin.

"Masuklah, Gin. Nanti kuceritakan." Kata Ukitake. Gin memasuki ruangan tempat Hitsugaya dirawat. Dia melihat Unohana sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah sedih. Yang membuat Gin terheran-heran adalah, kemana Toushirou?

**Gin POV**

Ada yang aneh disini, onii-san dan Retsu-san wajahnya kusut. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku juga heran karena aku tidak melihat Toushirou. Padahal, aku kemari karena ingin memainkan harmonica kesukaan Toushirou. Aku penasaran, dia dimana ya? Jangan-jangan….

**End POV**

"Onii-san, sepertinya sejak tadi aku tdak melihat Toushirou. Ada dimana dia?**" **tanya Gin. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Unohana yang sedang melihat keluar jendela menangis. Ukitake juga wajahnya kaya' orang mau nangis. Gin makin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Eee…Gin….sebenarnya…" kata Ukitake terbata-bata.

"Ya?" tanya Gin.

"Toushirou…..dia…..koma." balas Ukitake. Unohana sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ukitake berusaha menahan tangisnya supaya dirinya tidak menangis.

Mata Gin yang tertutup, kini terbuka lebar. Dia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan onii-sannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau penyakit Hitsugaya sudah separah itu. Gin membatu dengan mata terbuka.

_Sebonzakura Flower Shop_

Udara dingin musim winter membuat coklat panas itu hampir dingin. Tapi Byakuya belum meminumnya setetes pun. Saat ini, dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia hanya ingin diam dan merenung. Entah mengapa, dia kesepian banget semenjak Hitsugaya tidak mengunjung tokonya.

Aizen mendekati Byakuya yang tengah diam.

"Kuchiki, jangan kaya' gitu dong. Lama-lama gak enak diliat tahu." Kata Aizen.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, Byakuya menjawab dengan jawaban yang simple.

Aizen sebal banget. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi dia nanya ke Byakuya, tapi jawabannya sama semua. Walau sebal, tapi Aizen ngerti dengan suasana hati Byakuya.

"Waduh, tak terasa sudah jam 9 malam nih. Tutup tokonya yuk?" kata Aizen sambil melihat jam tangannya. Byakuya beranjak dari bangkunya dan bersiap untuk menutup tokonya.

**Rabu, 8 Desember**

**Hari kesembilan dari 21 hari.**

"_Rukia! Jangan pergi!"_

"_Nii-sama, kumohon jangan mencegahku."_

"_Kenapa Rukia? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi! Aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena sudah menelantarkanmu!"_

"_Nii-sama, Nii-sama gak salah kok."_

"_Tapi kumohon Rukia, jangan pergi!"_

"_Nii-sama, tak ada gunanya menolong orang yang sudah mati. Saat ini, yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan adalah Toushirou, nii-sama. Rukia ingin agar nii-sama mau menolongnya. Tolong ya, nii-sama? Rukia percaya, kalau nii-sama bisa menolong Toushirou!"_

**Byakuya POV**

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan.

"Mimpikah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Entah kenapa mimpi itu serasa nyata bagiku.

**End POV**

Byakuya menuruni tangga di rumahnya dengan langkah lemas. Hari ini, dia langsung menuju ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu karena mimpinya hari ini membuatnya gak nafsu makan. (Sky: "Walaupun gak sarapan, tapi dia sudah mandi looohh~ jangan salah paham ya?")

"Ohayou~" sapa Byakuya.

"Eh? Kuchiki? Tumben telat." Kata Aizen.

"Aku mimpi buruk hari ini." Byakuya mengambil penyiram tanaman dan mulai mengisinya dengan air.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Aizen.

"Ah, sudahlah. Gak usah dibahas." Kata Byakuya.

Byakuya pergi ke depan tokonya dan menyiram tanaman. Sedangkan Aizen menerima tamu.

Selesai menyiram tanaman, Byakuya kembali ke toko sambil memegang perutnya. Aizen yang melihat hal itu, langsung khawatir dan bertanya pada Byakuya.

"Kuchiki, kau kenapa?" tanya-nya

"Tau! Perutku sakit banget." Kata Byakuya.

"Pasti maag-mu kumat lagi tuh!" kata Aizen. "Belum sarapan ya?" lanjut Aizen.

"Aku gak lapar." Jawab Byakuya sambil menaruh alat penyiram itu di rak.

"Pantesan! Sarapan tuh penting tahu! Apalagi kamu punya maag! Bahaya kalau gak sarapan!" kata Aizen sambil menuntun Byakuya yang kesakitan.

"Kamu tiduran aja dulu di sofa yang ada didekat ruangan 'bunga putih' itu. Aku beli makanan buat kamu. Tokonya aku kunci dari luar." Kata Aizen sambil menyambar jaket cokelatnya. Byakuya menuruti apa kata Aizen dan tiduran di sofa yang dekat dengan ruangan 'bunga putih' itu.

_Rumah Sakit_

Saat ini, pihak rumah sakit belum memberi kabar tentang Hitsugaya yang sedang terbaring di ruang ICU. Aneh, padahal jantungnya masih berdetak walau sangat lemah. Tapi, sudah 2 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Unohana sempat mogok makan gara-gara Hitsugaya belum sadar juga. Lama-lama, Ukitake juga tidak nafsu makan gara-gara ngeliatin istrinya mogok makan.

"Retsu, makanlah. Melihatmu seperti itu, rasanya aku juga tidak nafsu makan." Kata Ukitake.

Unohana tidak mempedulikan omongan Ukitake. Dia terus duduk di bangku meja makan tanpa menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

**Ukitake POV**

Aku menyuap nasiku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Saat kulihat istriku yang tengah mogok makan, aku jadi semakin sedih. Aku mengerti kalau saat ini anak kami satu-satunya sedang koma, tapi dengan mogok makan seperti itu tidak akan membuat anak kami sadar dari komanya.

**End POV**

_Sebonzakura Flower Shop_

CKLEK~

Aizen membuka pintu toko sambil membawa sebungkus nasi goreng kesukaan Byakuya (-Author juga mauuuu~-). Dilihatnya Byakuya yang masih terbaring lemah sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Kuchiki, nih kubawakan nasi goreng kesukaanmu." Kata Aizen. Byakuya bangkit dari sofa sambil menutup satu matanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"A…arigatou, Aizen." Kata Byakuya dengan nada lemah. Aizen membukakan bungkus nasi goreng itu dan menaruhnya di piring bersama dengan sendoknya. Byakuya memakannya dengan lahap.

"Tuh, kan! Nafsu makanmu sampai segitunya. Makanya, lain kali jangan menunda sarapan ya?" kata Aizen menasehati. Byakuya hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Nanti selesai makan jangan lupa minum obat maagnya ya?" kata Aizen.

"_Hai._" Balas Byakuya.

Aizen kembali membuka tokonya sambil menunggu Byakuya selesai makan.

Byakuya menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali bekerja bersama Aizen. Syukurlah, setelah makan tadi wajah cool-nya sudah kembali seperti semula. Gak kaya' benang kusut lagi. Sepertinya, dia sudah lupa tentang Hitsugaya yang sedang koma. Tapi, dia merasa masih belum boleh berbicara tentang Hitsugaya dihadapannya.

_Ruang ICU_

"Dokter! Gawat! Detak jantung Hitsugaya Toushirou hilang!" kata salah satu perawat. Dokter yang menangani Hitsugaya itu langsung menuju ruang ICU itu. Sesampainya disana, dia mendapati tangan Hitsugaya mulai membiru seperti orang yang sudah mati. Tapi dokter itu tidak menyerah, dia menyalakan sebuah lampu besar lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Hitsugaya dengan harapan dia mau membuka matanya (Sky: "Kejadian di ruang ICU ini kutulis berdasarkan kenyataan waktu ayahku sekarat. Tapi nggak semuanya benar sih.")

_Sebonzakura Flower Shop_

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Byakuya tersentak entah kenapa. Ada firasat buruk yang menyerangnya. Saking takutnya, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau air matanya sudah menuruni pipinya. Entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya dia bakalan kehilangan seseorang untuk selamanya

"_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda..._

_Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai_

_Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo"_

_(I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away")_

Aizen yang melihat Byakuya menangis, langsung panik.

"Kuchiki, kau kenapa?" tanya Aizen.

"Ai..zen.." Byakuya _sesegukan_. Aizen semakin bingung dengan tingkah temannya. Dia panik dan bingung harus ngapain.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Aizen berbunyi. Dari Retsu nee-san.

"Halo?" kata Aizen.

"…" Unohana _sesegukan_.

"Nee-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Aizen.

"Sousuke….Toushirou…." Unohana masih _sesegukan._ Aizen bingung sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Byakuya dan Unohana _sesegukan?_ Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Nee-san….ada apa? apa yang sedang terjadi, nee-san?" tanya Aizen.

"Toushirou….dia…sudah…"

Unohana memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Hitsugaya. Aizen terbelalak. Tanpa dia sadari, ponselnya terjatuh dari tangan kanannya.

TRAAK!

Ponsel Aizen sukses jatuh di lantai yang keras. Matanya mulai digenangi air mata, tak lama kemudian dia menangis.

"Tidak….tidak mungkin…" Aizen masih belum bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Sousuke….ada apa…?" tanya Byakuya yang masih _sesegukan_. Aizen menatap Byakuya dalam-dalam, lalu dia memeluk Byakuya sambil menangis.

"Kuchiki…." Kata Aizen terbata-bata.

"Kenapa, Aizen…? Ini bukan tentang Hitsugaya kan?" kata Byakuya.

"…" tangisan Aizen semakin memilukan. Kacamata yang dipakainya menjadi buram karena berair.

"Toushirou…Toushirou bernasib sama seperti adikmu, Rukia Kuchiki….." Kata Aizen berusaha menahan tangisnya dan menyampaikan kebenaran yang sulit untuk dipercaya itu kepada Byakuya. Saat itu juga, Byakuya merasa seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Kali ini, dia juga harus merelakan Hitsugaya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

**Byakuya POV**

Hatiku sakit sekali saat mendengar kenyataan itu. Hatiku seperti disayat oleh sebuah pisau. KEBENARAN MEMANG KEJAM! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu. Kenapa hatiku jadi terasa sakit begini? Padahal, selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang membuatku sampai seperti ini. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya! Aku hanya percaya pada kata-kata Hitsugaya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan datang selama 21 hari. Hanya kata-kata itu yang membuatku yakin kalau Hitsugaya pasti belum meninggal. Pasti! Aku yakin sekali!

**End POV**

"Nggak, itu gak mungkin." Kata Byakuya tak percaya.

Aizen hanya menangis pilu di pelukan Byakuya. "Kenyataan memang selalu kejam, Kuchiki…." Kata Aizen.

**Kamis, 9 Desember**

**Hari kesepuluh dari 21 hari.**

**Hitsugaya POV**

Gelap….

Lagi-lagi…..aku berada di tempat ini sendirian…..

Apakah aku….sudah mati?

"_Tidak Toushirou….kau belum mati…."_

Suara ini? Rukia?

"Rukia….kaukah itu?"

"_iya…Toushirou….aku Rukia…."_

"Apa maksudmu? Aku belum mati?"

"_belum….kembalilah ke tempatmu….Toushirou…"_

"tapi…aku tidak tahu caranya…."

"_akan kubantu….tenang saja ya?"_

"Terima kasih…Rukia. Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu…."

**End POV**

_Ruang ICU_

Dokter itu masih mencoba untuk membuat Hitsugaya sadar walaupun dia tahu kalau itu sangat percuma. Para perawat itu terkejut saat melihat mata Hitsugaya yang tertutup mengeluarkan air mata.

"Masih ada harapan baginya untuk hidup! Cepat pasang alat Bantu pernafasan padanya!" perintah dokter itu. Para perawat langsung memasang alat Bantu pernafasan pada Hitsugaya. Dokter itu memegang tangan Hitsugaya untuk merasakan denyut nadinya. Tapi, belum ada tanda-tanda nadinya berdenyut. Dengan sabar, dokter itu menunggu adanya denyut nadi Hitsugaya.

_Sebonzakura Flower Shop_

Byakuya berjalan menuju Senbonzakura Flower Shop dengan langkah lunglai. Wajahnya juga seperti zombie yang baru bangkit dari kuburan. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam dia mendapatkan BIG SURPRISE yang membuatnya hampir gila. Wajah cool Byakuya hilang hanya gara-gara itu.

"ohayou, Kuchiki!" kata Aizen yang berusaha untuk menghibur Byakuya walaupun sebenarnya dia juga membutuhkannya.

"….." Byakuya hanya terdiam.

"Kuchiki?" tanya Aizen.

"…." Byakuya masih terdiam.

"Kuchiki, aku tahu ini berat buatmu. Tapi cobalah mengerti situasi ini. Kalau kau terus-terusan sedih seperti ini, Toushirou juga pasti sedih kan?" kata Aizen.

Byakuya tidak merespon temannya, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hatinya, dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Hitsugaya yang secepat itu.

CKLEK~

"Ohayou~." sapa seorang pria berambut merah muda berkacamata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Szayel Aporro.

"Eh? Szayel? Tumben datang. Ini hari kamis loh." Kata Aizen.

"Yah, aku lagi nganggur. Makanya aku mau memainkan biolaku disini." Kata Szayel. Aizen menoleh kearah Byakuya yang tengah bengong-dengan-tampang-zombie yang ada di bangku pelanggan.

"Kayaknya, saat ini Kuchiki membutuhkannya." Kata Aizen. Szayel menoleh kearah Byakuya, dia sedikit heran dengan tampang Byakuya yang tak karuan. Szayel mendekat kearah Byakuya.

"Kuchiki? Kau kenapa?" tanya Szayel. Byakuya masih terdiam dalam lamunannya. Aizen memberikan isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinga Szayel. Tampaknya, Szayel akan dibisiki sesuatu.

"Eum…tahu gak? Baru-baru ini, Kuchiki lagi dekat dengan salah seorang pelanggan?" tanya Aizen.

"Yaelah! Kuchiki mah emang deket sama pelanggan kan? Kebanyakan sih cewek-cewek." Jawab Szayel.

"Bukan! Kalau yang cowok? Kamu tahu gak?" tanya Aizen. Szayel berpikir sejenak.

"Aku Cuma tahu si Hitsugaya doang." Kata Szayel.

"Nah! Itu! Ee..aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu kenapa Kuchiki sampai bertampang gak karuan begitu." Kata Aizen.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Szayel.

"Anak itu meninggal kemarin." Kata Aizen. Szayel kaget bukan main.

"Eh? Masa'? ponakanmu meninggal?" Szayel menatap Aizen dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yah, begitulah. Makanya dia sangat Frustasi (aku juga sih). Tapi, kumohon jangan membicarakan hal itu didepannya Kuchiki ya?" kata Aizen. Szayel hanya mengangguk.

**Szayel POV**

'Sang Malaikat' telah pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan. Padahal kukira hari ini dia akan datang kesini. Tadinya kalau dia kemari, aku akan memainkan biolaku ini. Sedih memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Kuharap Kuchiki dan Aizen bisa menerima kenyataan kejam ini.

**End POV**

Szayel menggesek biolanya. Niatnya sih mau menghibur Byakuya, tapi yang ada Byakuya-nya tambah sedih. Kenapa? Soalnya alunan biola Szayel menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Eh? Gomen, Kuchiki." Kata Szayel.

"….Gak papa…." Kata Byakuya. Aizen lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya. 'Ternyata, si Kuchiki mau buka mulut juga!'

Tak lama kemudian, ada firasat aneh di pikiran Byakuya. Sepertinya tentang Hitsugaya. Firasat apakah itu? Tunggu saja di Chap 4!

_*tu bi kontinyu*_

Sky: "gimana? Sudah panjangkah ini?"

_Readers: _"…." *membaca dengan penuh nafsu -?-

Sky: "Hellooooo? Denger gak sih?"

_Readers: _*melempari Sky. "Berisik! Mana Chap 4-nya?"

Sky: "Tunggu bentar napa? Baru aja selesai udah minta Chap 4. R-E-V-I-E-W ya? Dikit juga tak mengapa ^^."


	4. Chapter 4

Sky: "CHAPTER 4 UPDAAATTTEEE! *ngomong pake pengeras suara. Oiya, ada user FanFiction yang bertanya begini, "Hitsugaya tuh sebenarnya sakit apa'an sih?". Mungkin di chapter 5, akan djelaskan (-kok 'mungkin' sih?). Yoosshh! Enjoy your FanFiction!"

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family - Friendship**

"Ngg~."

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Aizen.

"Aizen, perasaanku kok aneh ya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Maksud?" tanya Aizen balik.

"Aneh, campur aduk. Rasanya senang banget, tapi juga rasanya sedih banget." Kata Byakuya.

"Mungkin tentang Hit…" Szayel langsung menutup mulutnya karena diplototin Aizen.

"Gomen, Aizen…." Kata Szayel.

"Eh, Szayel ngomong apa'an?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ah, nggak jadi. Udah ketelen." Jawab Szayel.

Byakuya hanya memasang wajah bingung. Lalu, dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai menjaga toko. Entah kenapa, sepertinya pikirannya sudah sedikit tenang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Szayel dan Aizen yang ada di belakangnya.

"Arigatou, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah lebih baik." Kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat hal itu, Aizen dan Szayel menjadi lega. Semoga saja, hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Hitsugaya sudah tidak membebaninya lagi dan menjadi Byakuya yang cool seperti dulu.

CKLEK~

Pintu toko dibuka oleh seorang perempuan remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna Hijau. Langsung saja, Byakuya menyambut tamu itu.

"Selamat datang di Senbonzakura Flower Shop. Apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya Byakuya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Perempuan itu menoleh kearah Byakuya. "Ng, apa disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ada, tapi tugasnya menyiram tanaman." kata Byakuya.

"Nggak apa-apa deh. Apa saja persyaratannya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Cukup memberikan daftar riwayat hidup dan fotocopy akta dan KTP 1 lembar." Kata Byakuya.

"Oh, saya membawanya sekarang. Sebentar ya…" perempuan itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Nih daftar riwayat hidup,fotocopy akta dan KTP-nya." Kata perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan daftar riwayat hidup,fotocopy akta dan KTP-nya. Byakuya menerimanya dan membaca tiga kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kapan saya mulai bekerja?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Mulai besok jam 06.00 AM – 09.00 PM. Jangan sampai terlambat." Kata Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, anda bosnya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Toko ini dikelola bersama, jadi nggak ada yang namanya bos. Hasil penjualan bunga akan dibagi secara merata." Kata Byakuya. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Arigatou. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata perempuan itu sambil meninggalkan toko Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

Byakuya membalikkan badannya lalu pergi menuju ke tempat Szayel dan Aizen sambil memegang tiga kertas yang dia dapatkan dari perempuan tadi.

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Aizen.

"Ada yang melamar pekerjaan." Jawab Byakuya.

"Udah menyerahkan tiga persyaratan?" tanya Aizen.

"Sudah, nih..." Byakuya menyerahkan tiga lembar persyaratan itu ke Aizen.

"Hm...namanya Neliel." Kata Aizen yang sedang membaca tiga persyaratan itu.

"Yah… aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kau katakan padaku dulu. Asalkan sudah menyerahkan tiga persyaratan itu, dia boleh bekerja mulai besok." Kata Byakuya.

"Begitulah, berarti anggota kita nambah satu ya?" kata Aizen.

"Tambah rame nih." Kata Szayel. "Yak! Ayo kita mulai bekerja!" kata Szayel melanjutkan.

**Jum'at 10 Desember**

**Hari kesebelas dari 21 hari**

_Ruang ICU_….

06.00 AM…..

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, mata Hitsugaya terbuka lebar. Dia sudah sadarkan diri!

Dokter dan para perawat itu kaget. Tidak mungkin orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal hidup lagi. Hitsugaya melihat sekeliling dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. Mereka pikir, ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, ini kenyataan! Kenyataan yang sangat sulit dipercaya!

Dokter dan para perawat itu menghela napas lega. Lalu, sang dokter berkata, "Selamat datang kembali, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Hitsugaya menatap dokter yang berbicara padanya tapi tidak merespon kata-kata dokter itu. Perlahan, dia menutup matanya lagi. Para perawat itu sempat panik. Tapi, dokter itu berkata, "Jangan khawatir, dia hanya tertidur. Tolong hubungi orang tuanya, bilang pada mereka kalau Hitsugaya Toushirou sadar untuk yang kedua kalinya."

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Ya ampuuunn. Poselku tertinggal dirumah!" jerit Byakuya.

"Hee? Kok bisa?" tanya Szayel.

"Habis, tadi buru-buru sih. Padahal aku mau nitip belikan alat penyiram baru sama Aizen." Kata Byakuya.

"Emang, Aizen kemana? Aku baru datang, jadi gak tau." Tanya Szayel.

"Dia lagi ke toko Urahara. Beli bibit bunga baru sama pupuk." Jawab Byakuya.

"Aku sih punya ponsel, tapi lagi nggak ada pulsa." Kata Szayel.

Saat mereka asyik berdebat, seorang perempuan berambut hijau datang menghampiri toko Byakuya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neliel?

"Ohayou~" sapa Neliel. Dari mulutnya keluar asap karena ini musim winter.

"Masuklah, lalu taruh tasmu dan ambil alat penyiram di rak itu." Kata Byakuya sambil menunjuk kearah rak yang dimaksud. Neliel segera menuju ke rak itu dan mengambil alat penyiram yang Byakuya maksud. Neliel pun memulai pekerjaannya.

Hari semakin siang. Pelanggan sudah mulai banyak. Wajar saja, karena ada Byakuya yang cool, Neliel yang cantik, serta Szayel yang memberikan sebuah alunan biola kepada semua pelanggan yang sedang berkunjung.

"Aizen belum pulang juga." Gumam Byakuya.

Setelah semua pelanggan pulang, mereka bertiga pun makan siang. Mereka bertiga membentuk lingkaran dan makan di lantai kayak _lesehan_ gitu.

"Hwoi, ngwomong-ngwomong, hi Haihen blwom pwulang ya? (Hoi, ngomong-ngomong si Aizen belum pulang ya?)" tanya Szayel.

"Ngomong apaan sih? Nggak jelas banget." kata Byakuya.

Neliel tertawa mendengar Szayel yang ngomongnya gak karuan itu. Tiba-tiba, Neliel teringat sesuatu.

"Ano….bagaimana aku memanggil kalian?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent yang akan membuat muntah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Panggil aku Szayel, terus, temanku yang rada jutek ini namanya Kuchiki." Kata Szayel. Szayel sukses mendapat BANKAI gratis dari Byakuya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya….."

"Neliel kan? Udah tau!" kata Szayel.

Neliel hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Melihat senyuman Neliel yang manis, Byakuya langsung _blushing_. 'ternyata, ni cewek manis juga.' Gumam Byakuya. Jangan kecewa bagi Byakuya FC, karena seorang Byakuya yang ada di cerita ini merupakan sosok Byakuya yang mudah jatuh cinta (*dikemplang _readers+_Byakuya FC. "Katanya disuruh 'jangan kecewa' tadi!". Sky: "Sebentar dulu, belum juga selesai ngomong."). Tapi perasaan itu hanya sementara saja loh~ (Sky: "Puas? Makan tuh Byakuya!" *dikemplang 3x lipat,_ readers+_Byakuya FC+Byakuya).

Selesai makan, mereka kembali menjaga toko. Padahal hari sudah semakin sore, tapi batang idung Aizen belum kelihatan, tuh!

Byakuya dan Szayel ngumpat-ngumpat GaJe soal Aizen. Mereka benar-benar kesal karena Aizen sudah pergi terlalu lama. Ntar, dia gak usah dikasih gaji aja deh! Biar tahu rasa tuh orang!

_Rumah Sakit_

Unohana dan Ukitake yang mengetahui bahwa anak mereka masih hidup, senang bukan main. Mereka langsung sujud syukur sama dewa Jashin (Lha? Kok jadi ngomongin fandom chara lain sih?). Tapi saat ini, dia belum membuka matanya.

TOK!

TOK!

Jangan salah, _readers._ Itu bukan penjual bakso atau mie ayam loh. Itu suara pintu diketok.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci." Kata Ukitake.

Pintu pun terbuka, nampaklah sesosok cowok berambut cokelat dan berkacamata memasuki ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aizen Sousuke.

"Neesan." Sapa Aizen.

"Sousuke! Dengar! Toushirou sudah sadar loh!" kata Unohana senang.

Aizen langsung melotot dengan mulut menganga.

"Serius nih, neesan?" tanya Aizen.

"He-eh! Tuh, lihat. Dia masih tertidur di kamarnya." Balas Unohana. Aizen memasuki kamar Hitsugaya dan ternyata perkataan nee-sannya bukanlah bohong. Dia melihat sosok Hitsugaya yang terlelap dengan alat Bantu pernafasan yang terpasang dari hidung sampai mulutnya. Hanya dengan menatap wajah tenang tidurnya sudah membuat Aizen merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan neesannya.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan kemari dengan Hana dan Momo ya? Boleh kan?" tanya Aizen.

"Boleh kok, katanya Gin dan Rangiku juga akan kemari untuk menjenguk." Kata Unohana.

Aizen mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, dia pamit karena hari sudah semakin sore dan dia belum bekerja hari ini.

"Sudah ya, neesan." Aizen keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya dan menuju ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Aku pulang."

"Keluyuran kemana aja sih? Jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hehe, gomen~. Oiya, nih barang-barang yang tadi aku beli. Disusun yang rapi ya?" kata Aizen sambil menyerahkan sebuah kresek besar.

Byakuya menerima kresek besar itu. Lalu dia menatanya dengan serapi mungkin.

"Ano…Kuchiki-san…" panggil Neliel.

"Hn? Ada apa, Nel?" tanya Byakuya.

"Boleh saya Bantu?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Boleh kok, boleh." Kata Byakuya. "Letakkan ini dan ini di rak nomor dua, sedangkan yang ini di rak nomor empat." Kata Byakuya menjelaskan.

"Hai." Neliel melaksanakan perintah Byakuya.

Sementara Neliel menaruh-naruh barang, Byakuya kembali leyeh-leyeh(?)-maksudnya, Byakuya kembali menjaga tokonya sambil mendengarkan alunan biola Szayel yang indah.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang, Neliel pergi ke ruang depan untuk menjaga toko. Membantu Byakuya, Szayel dan Aizen. Begitu Aizen melihat wajah wanita itu, dia menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Moshi-moshi, Neliel." Kata Aizen.

"Moshi-moshi juga, ng….."

"Panggil aku Aizen saja." Kata Aizen.

"Ah! Moshi-moshi, Aizen-san!" kata Neliel.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian tidak beres-beres dan menutup toko? Sudah jam sembilan lewat loh." Kata Aizen sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"Ya ampun, tak terasa ya?" kata Szayel.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita tutup tokonya." Ajak Byakuya.

**Sabtu, 11 Desember**

**Hari ke duabelas dari 21 hari**

_Rumah Sakit_

Hitsugaya tersadar dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara harmonica milik Gin.

"Waai~ Shiro-chan! Ohayou Gozaimasu~!" sapa Hinamori Momo, sepupunya (*dijitak _readers_. "Udah tau!"). Gin menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

"Halo, Toushirou!" sapa Gin.

"Uwaa~ Tou-chan sudah sadaaarr~." Matsumoto memeluk Hitsugaya, tapi nggak terlalu erat. Kalau terlalu erat, bisa-bisa tinggal nama tuh!

"Ran-san, Ichi-san, Hinamori? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih lemas.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu! Shiro-chan!" kata Hinamori semangat.

"Oniisan! Toushirou sudah sadar!" Gin memanggil Ukitake. Ukitake yang mendengar hal itu langsung menuju kamar Hitsugaya. Dan dia melihat sosok Hitsugaya dengan mata emeraldnya yang terbuka walaupun sepertinya badannya lemas.

"Toushirou, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ayah? Sekarang hari apa? tanggal berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang hari Sabtu, Toushirou. Tanggal 11." Balas ayahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Ternyata dia tertidur lama sekali. Tapi dia segera mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula.

"Oniisan, mana Retsu-san?" tanya Gin.

"Dia sedang pergi belanja." Jawab Ukitake.

Gin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memainkan harmonikanya kembali. Rangiku, Hinamori, Ukitake, dan Hitsugaya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara itu begitu indah dan damai. Hitsugaya merasa badannya nggak seberat tadi, dia merasa sangat ringan.

Alunan terakhir selesai dimainkan Gin. Seisi kamar itu berkomentar.

"Bagus sekali, Gin." Puji Ukitake.

"Iya! Ichi-san benar-benar pintar bermain harmonica ya?" puji Hinamori.

"Keren, keren!" puji Rangiku.

"Arigatou~." Balas Gin.

Hitsugaya tidak berkomentar, dia hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Gin.

"Tada-ima!" kata Unohana.

"Retsu-chan! Kemarilah!" panggil Matsumoto.

Unohana yang mendengar suara Matsumoto, langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya dengan mata yang sudah terbuka. Unohana hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya, tapi inilah kenyataan. Unohana mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou?" panggil Unohana.

"Ibu….." balas Hitsugaya. Unohana tersenyum bahagia, tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya. Menagis bahagia. Unohana memeluk Hitsugaya yang masih terbaring. Seisi ruangan turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti Unohana dan Ukitake.

"Oh, iya. Hanatarou dan Aizen mana?" tanya Ukitake.

"Hana-chan dan ayah tidak bisa menjenguk hari ini. Mereka hanya titip salam untuk Shiro-chan dan keluarganya." Kata Hinamori.

"Apakah mereka ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop?" tanya Hitsugaya. Semua orang dikamar itu langsung menatap Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan kok tahu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Justru itu, aku nggak tahu! Makanya nanya." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ayah dan Hana-chan sedang di Senbonzakura Flower Shop. Katanya Hana-chan, dia ingin membantu ayah." Kata Hinamori.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sebenarnya dibalik keterdiamannya, dia memikirkan sebuah cara agar bisa ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop. Tanpa ketahuan, tentunya.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Kawaaiii~." Jerit Neliel. "Aizen-san, siapa namanya?" tanya Neliel.

"Ini namanya Hanatarou Yamada." Kata Aizen.

"Anaknya Aizen-san ada berapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Ada dua, kakaknya sedang menjenguk sepupunya di rumah sakit." Kata Aizen.

"Wuah~. Pasti kakaknya nggak kalah kawaii sama dia ya?" puji Neliel.

"Arigatou. Oh iya, Byakuya dan Szayel mana?" tanya Aizen.

"Kuchiki mengantar Szayel beli tiket pesawat untuk besok. Katanya Szayel, ada kerja sambilan di China. Jadi, saya jaga toko sendirian deh." Kata Neliel.

"Tenang saja, Hanatarou dan aku akan membantumu. Ya kan, Hanatarou?" kata Aizen.

"Iya!" balas Hanatarou.

Mereka bertiga pun menjaga toko. Hanatarou turut serta membantu ayahnya dan Neliel. Inilah contoh anak yang berbakti sama orang tuanya ^w^ ~~

"Tada-ima!" kata Szayel dan Byakuya sambil masuk ke toko Senbonzakura Flower Shop

"Wah, selamat datang Kuchiki-san, Szayel!" sambut Neliel.

"Uuh, dingin banget diluar! Gila! Bisa mati beku aku!" keluh Szayel.

"Namanya saja musim winter. Jelaslah dingin!" kata Byakuya _cool_.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada debat terus, mendingan kerja deh!" kata Aizen.

"Iya, iya." Szayel dan Byakuya kembali bekerja dengan ogah-ogahan.

_Rumah Sakit_

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya?" pamit Rangiku.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Momo juga ya. Gin juga." Kata Unohana.

"Iya, Retsu-chan! Mudah-mudahan Shiro-chan cepat sembuh!" kata Hinamori.

"Arigatou, Momo." Unohana menepuk puncak kepala Hinamori.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami bertiga permisi dulu. Konnichiwa!" kata Gin sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hitsugaya menatap bosan keluar jendela dari ranjang tidurnya. 'Kenapa sih, hanya aku saja yang tidak boleh keluar?' batin Hitsugaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Unohana memasuki kamar Hitsugaya. Dia mendekati putranya yang tengah terbaring di kasur berwarna putih sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Toushirou, bosan ya?" tanya Unohana. Hitsugaya tidak menjawabnya. Unohana sangat mengerti kalau Hitsugaya pasti bosan sekali. Tapi apa yang bisa Unohana lakukan? Jangankan pergi keluar rumah, keluar kamar saja tidak diperbolehkan oleh dokter sialan itu!

Unohana hanya menghela napasnya. Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Toushiro, mau apa?" tanyanya lembut. Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Unohana.

"Aku ingin sendirian dulu." Balasnya.

Unohana mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Dalam hati, Hitsugaya senang bukan main. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke jendela. Lalu….tentu saja dia kabur ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop! Heheheh…..

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

Aizen pamit kepada 3 orang cecunguk *dihajar Neliel+Byakuya+Szayel-gomen!-maksudnya-3 orang pekerja yang sedang menjaga toko. Soalnya dia harus mengantar Hanatarou pulang dan dirinya juga belum selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Hm, tinggal sendiri dengan dua orang anak pasti berat ya bagi seorang suami." Kata Neliel.

"Hn? Begitukah? Kayaknya nggak juga tuh!" kata Szayel.

"Yee, kamu kan belum punya pendamping hidup! Mana mungkin kamu tau gimana rasanya ditinggal sang pendamping tercinta!" kata Byakuya.

"Siapa bilang aku belum punya pendamping? Aku punya kok!" kata Szayel.

"EH? Masa'? siapa? Siapa?" tanya Neliel dan Byakuya.

"Author Sky! Wuahahah~ oh my lovely Author~~mmuaah!" kata Szayel sambil menuju kearah Author (Sky: "HIIIEEE! YAOI! Pergilah kau! Pergi dari hidupkuuu! *Author nendang Szayel.").

Neliel dan Byakuya menganga dahsyat. Gila aja, ternyata si Szayel demennya sama cowok! Dasar YAOI!

"Ah, dasar sarap!" kata Neliel.

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja dia. Ayo kembali bekerja." Ajak Byakuya.

Neliel dan Byakuya kembali bekerja. Ketika Neliel akan mengelap jendela toko yang buram karena embun musim winter. Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berjalan ke toko bunga itu.

"Eh, itu apa ya?" tanya Neliel.

"Hm? Mana?" Byakuya menghampiri Neliel.

"Itu, yang bajunya berwarna putih yang panjangnya se-kaki." Kata Neliel sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Byakuya melihat arah yang ditunjuk Neliel, tak lama kemudian, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ti, tidak mungkin!" kata Byakuya tidak percaya.

*_tu bi kontinyu_*

Sky: "GYAHAHAHA! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen yang uda lama nunggu *sujud-sujud."

_Readers: _"Oo, jadi elo itu cowok ya? Kita baru tau."

Sky: "Meneketehe! Aku kan udah bilang di FB kalau aku lupa gender!"

_Readers: _"Tapi…tadi elo bilang…"

Sky: "Whatever! Review ya? Dikit juga nggak apa-apa! ^w^"


	5. Chapter 5

Sky: "CHAPTER 5 APDEEETTT! Enjoy Your FanFiction!"

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family - Friendship**

Byakuya terbelalak begitu melihat sosok putih yang dilihat Neliel, sedangkan Neliel yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam sambil menatap bingung Byakuya.

'Hi, Hitsugaya? Eh tapi masa' sih? Hitsugaya kan sudah meninggal! Ah pasti aku sedang bermimpi.' Kata Byakuya dalam hati sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Dia pikir, dia sedang bermimpi, tapi ternyata ini kenyataan!

CKLEK~

Kenop pintu toko bunga itu dibuka oleh sosok putih itu. Dengan napas yang tak beraturan dan mengeluarkan sedikit asap, dia menyapa orang-orang toko sambil tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa!" sapanya.

Byakuya menganga hebat, Neliel bingung, sedangkan Szayel yang sedang makan hampir keselek gara-gara melihat sosok yang menyapa itu.

"Uh, ohok,ohok! Ugh! Hit, Hitsugaya?" kata Szayel terbata-bata karena keselek.

"Eh, Szayel-san, lama tak bertemu." Sapa Hitsugaya.

"Ya, ampun, jadi kamu benar-benar Hitsugaya?" tanya Szayel.

"I..iya..memangnya kenapa, Szayel-san?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"'Kenapa?'? kau tanya 'Kenapa?'?, bukannya kau itu sudah…" Byakuya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Byakuya. Lalu, matanya berbinar-binar begitu melihat sosok lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Byakuya-san!" sapa Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kuchiki-san, kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Neliel.

Hitsugaya menatap kearah Neliel. Dia terheran-heran, rasanya dia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Byakuya-san, siapa dia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Konnichiwa, saya orang baru. Nama saya Neliel." Kata Neliel.

"Ho~. Neliel-chan. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou, salam kenal." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Yak! Perkenalan cukup! Kita kembali beker-" kata-kata Szayel terpotong oleh Byakuya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hitsugaya bekerja! Kau harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit!" bentak Byakuya.

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Byakuya, "Ke, kenapa, Byakuya-san?" tanyanya.

"Kau tanya 'Kenapa'? kau koma waktu itu kan karena kau terus-menerus ke toko ini! Sudahlah, aku hanya tak ingin kau bekerja dan kembalilah ke Rumah Sakit!" kata Byakuya.

"Tapi, Byakuya-san, aku sudah tak apa-apa kok." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Neliel polos.

"Hitsugaya, kau turuti saja kemauan Byakuya. Kau tahu tidak, dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu loh." Kata Szayel.

"EKH! Szayel! Ngapain kamu bilang-bilang?" kata Byakuya malu.

"Nani? Benarkah itu, Byakuya-san?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dia mengangguk pelan. Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah kalau itu kemauan Byakuya-san. Tapi, izinkan aku diam disini dan melihat kalian bekerja." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ba, baiklah. Szayel!" panggil Byakuya.

"Ya, Kuchiki?" tanya Szayel.

Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya, "I, itu, ngg….tolong jagain dia ya?" pinta Byakuya dengan malu-malu

Kedua alis Szayel terangkat setinggi-tingginya, Hitsugaya agak bingung. Kemudian Szayel menepuk kepala Hitsugaya.

"Oke, Kuchiki! Percayakan semuanya padaku!" kata Szayel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Byakuya dan Neliel pun bekerja, Szayel mengajak Hitsugaya ke taman bunga dibelakang toko dan memainkan alunan biola untuk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terpesona mendengar alunan indah itu.

"Ng, Hitsugaya?" tanya Szayel yang sudah selesai memainkan biolanya.

"Hn? Apa?" kata Hitsugaya yang dari tadi sedang asyik memandang bunga Tsubaki kesukaannya.

"Boleh tau nggak, sebenarnya….kamu sakit apa?" tanya Szayel.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Lalu menoleh kearah Szayel. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mau menceritakan soal penyakitnya. Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Ak…..aku…." Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Ka, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tak apa-apa." kata Szayel.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik kearah bunga Tsubaki yang tadi sedang dia pandangi. Keheningan pun dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku….." Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga Tsubaki. Szayel pun langsung menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menguatkan hatinya, dia tersenyum lalu berbalik kearah Szayel yang duduk di tanah bersalju dibelakang Hitsugaya.

"Sebenarnya….dari lahir….aku komplikasi." Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Mata Szayel terbelalak lebar. Komplikasi? Parah banget donk!

Sebenarnya, Szayel ingin bertanya lagi. Dia itu komplikasi penyakit apa? tapi, dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Takut tersinggung.

"Apa lagi yang ingin Szayel-san tanyakan?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ng…ko, komplikasi ap…pa?" tanya Szayel malu-malu.

Hitsugaya agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Szayel. Mata emeraldnya tertutup sejenak, lalu dia membuka matanya lagi sambil tersenyum polos. Tangan kanannya menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

"Ng….yah…itu…Leukemia akut dan….ng…TBC akut juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum seolah itu tak menjadi beban baginya.

Jantung Szayel hampir copot mendengar pernyataan teman kecilnya itu. Tanpa malu-malu lagi, dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"La, lalu, kenapa kau pergi ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop? Bukankah itu akan semakin memperparah penyakitmu?" tanya Szayel.

Mata Hitsugaya menatap kebawah. Senyumnya memudar. Dia pun berbalik arah dan menyentuh salah satu bunga Tsubaki yang ada dihadapannya. Szayel langsung menepuk jidatnya, 'Goblok banget sih aku! Tuh liat kan? Dia tersinggung!' kata Szayel dalam hati.

Hitsugaya mengelus bunga Tsubaki itu. Hanya melakukan hal itu saja, sudah membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku kesini terus. Soalnya hidupku juga nggak akan lama lagi." Kata Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nggak akan lama lagi? Jadi…maksudmu…" Szayel terbata-bata.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah tak punya harapan hidup lagi. 21 hari….waktu yang singkat…" kata Hitsugaya.

Szayel prihatin dengan keadaan Hitsugaya. Walaupun dia ingin membantu, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Szayel hanya menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pergi ke toko ini?" tanya Szayel.

"Ibuku pernah bercerita soal toko ini. Katanya kalau kita sering melihat 'bunga putih keabadian' di toko ini, kita akan hidup abadi." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, itu hanya kata orang. Rumor itu hanya omongan orang-orang saja." Kata Szayel.

"Szayel-san, aku tahu kok kalau itu bohong. Byakuya-san pernah berkata kalau itu adalah bunga kesukaan ibunya." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap kemari? Kau kan tak punya alasan untuk itu?" tanya Szayel.

"Aku….hanya ingin menikmati sisa hidupku. Aku tidak mau dikengkang terus oleh kedua orang tuaku…." Air mata mulai terbendung di kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya, "Aku ingin menikmati rasanya menjadi remaja yang bebas. Sekolah, punya teman, punya pacar, menikah, lalu punya anak. Tapi sekarang aku bisa apa? tak ada yang bisa kulakukan! Sekolah saja aku tidak bisa karena penyakit ini! Aku sering melihat orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di luar rumah mereka dari jendela rumah sakit. Terkadang aku berpikir 'Enak ya, jadi mereka. Keluar rumah dengan bebas'. Kalau aku melihat pemandangan itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak seperti ini 'Aku ingin sekolah! Aku ingin punya teman! Aku ingin punya pacar! Aku ingin menikah! Aku ingin punya anak! Aku tidak mau dikengkang terus menerus! Aku hanya ingin bebas! Aku rela menukar apapun demi kebebasanku!'" air mata Hitsugaya mulai turun ke pipinya. Dia menutup matanya sambil menggenggam erat bunga Tsubaki yang tadi dia elus. Dia menangis memilukan kalau mengingat nasibnya yang benar-benar sial. Szayel bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dia mengerti sekali rasanya jadi orang seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan dan membosankan.

"Sudahlah, _La Tahzan yaa akhiy _(Jangan Menangis, wahai saudaraku)_._ Tuhan memberikan takdirnya masing-masing. Aku pernah baca dibuku, kalau orang yang berpenyakit parah artinya dia itu sangat disayang oleh Tuhan. Kurasa kau harus mempercayai hal itu." Kata Szayel.

"Szayel-san percaya pada Tuhan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih menagis.

Szayel semakin kasihan dengan Hitsugaya. Dia sampai membenci bahkan tidak percaya adanya Tuhan saking kesalnya dia dengan Tuhan yang sudah memberikannya penyakit.

**Szayel POV**

_Yuki,_ bahkan kau tidak percaya adanya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, _Yuki_. Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku pasti akan membantumu. Kurasa, alunan biolaku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu yang terlalu dalam.

"Hitsugaya, apa yang kau inginkan ketika ajal benar-benar akan menjemputmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku….ingin memegang 'bunga putih keabadian itu'…." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kau yakin kalau hidupmu tak akan lama lagi?" tanyaku.

Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Szayel-san, kumohon Bantu aku untuk memegang 'bunga putih keabadian' itu ya?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalau itu permintaanmu, baiklah." Kataku. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan membalikkan badan _Yuki_. Kuhapus air matanya dan kukirimkan sebuah senyuman untuknya. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman yang lembut.

**End POV**

"Masuk yuk, diluar sudah mulai dingin." Kata Szayel sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya meraih uluran tangan Szayel dan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Szayel-san, punya kertas sama pulpen atau pensil tidak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hm, sebentar ya. Dicari dulu di laci kasir. Biasanya sih ada." Kata Szayel sambil mengobrak-abrik laci kasir. Dia menemukan selembar kertas HVS putih yang masih bagus dan sebuah pulpen tinta merah.

"Ini. Memangnya kamu mau apa?" tanya Szayel sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

"Aku pingin menulis semua hal." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menerima kertas dan pulpen dari Szayel.

"Kalau sudah selesai, boleh kulihat?" tanya Szayel.

"Mm….gimana ya? Nanti saja, kalau sudah waktunya." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalau kutinggal sendirian bagaimana? Kau berani? Soalnya aku mau kerja." tanya Szayel.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku lagi pingin sendirian." Kata Hitsugaya sambil pergi menuju sofa didalam ruangan dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Szayel meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan menuju kedepan toko.

kapan aku akan mati?

saat hari ulang tahun

saat hari kiamat

saat orang-orang mulai melupakanku

saat aku menemukan hal hal yang menyenangkan

jam berapa aku akan mati?

siang hari, jam…..

pagi hari, jam…

malam hari, jam…..

sore hari, jam….

dimanakah aku akan mati?

di rumah

di rumah sakit

di Senbonzakura Flower Shop

di ICU

aku mati dengan….

mengenaskan

kesakitan

penuh kehormatan

tenang

"Hm…..kurasa cukup." Kata Hitsugaya. "Kira-kira….nulis apaan lagi ya?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya. Dia pun menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.

_Kupandang pelangi yang tengah melihatku sebagai seorang anak kecil_

_Tidak ada tujuh warna disana, dan sebelum aku mengetahui hal itu, kabut mulai muncul_

_Waktu semakin berlalu dan sesuatu mulai berubah_

_Sekalipun aku mencarimu, aku tidak akan pernah menemukanmu_

_Aku menutup mataku dan membuka jiwaku, maka jika aku melihat kearah itu lagi_

_Akankah sesuatu berubah? Aku harus mengetahuinya_

_Jika aku menjadi terbiasa jujur_

_Mungkin kabut akan terlihat bersih dan jelas, aku pun meneriakkan suatu doa_

_Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu_

_Itu benar, kau pasti akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu, bukan?_

_Sekalipun kita masih dikacaukan oleh orang dewasa_

_Kita akan mencari sebuah jalan kehidupan_

Belum selesai Hitsugaya menulis, tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Byakuya.

"Hitsugaya! Ayo pulang! Tokonya sudah mau tutup nih!" kata Byakuya.

"I, iya Byakuya-san! Aku segera kesana!" Hitsugaya melipat-lipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke kantung yang ada di bajunya. Tak lupa, dia mengembalikan pulpen itu ke laci kasir

"Semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hati-hati ya, jalanan licin. Jangan lari-lari." Pesan Neliel.

"Baiklah Neliel-chan." Kata Hitsugaya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**Minggu, 12 Desember**

**Hari ketigabelas dari 21 hari**

"Huuaah~." Hitsugaya menggeliat di kasurnya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" sapa Ukitake yang sedang menyiapkan segelas teh hijau hangat untuk Hitsugaya.

"Ayah, ini jam berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya dari dalam.

"Hm, sekitar jam 8 pagi." Kata Ukitake.

"Mana ibu? Aku ingin makan." Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ibumu sedang kerumah Rangiku karena hari ini Rangiku memintanya untuk mengajari cara bikin kue. Sarapanmu ada di meja disampingmu." Kata Ukitake.

Hitsugaya menyambar semangkuk capcay beserta nasi putih yang masih hangat (Sky: *ngiler). Hitsugaya melahapnya sampai habis.

Ukitake sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia menyambar jaket hijaunya yang ada di gantungan baju.

"Toushirou, ayah mau ke mini market sebelah ya. Soalnya odol dan sabunnya sudah habis." Kata Ukitake.

"Ya, hati-hati ya. Ayah." Kata Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya segera menyelesaikan makannya dan segera pergi ke Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

"Ohayou." Sapa Hitsugaya.

"Eh, Toushirou ngapain disini?" tanya Aizen.

"Eum….Cuma mau bertamu saja kok." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Orang tuamu mana?" tanya Aizen.

"Mereka sedang pergi. Aku bosan sih, makanya aku kemari." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ayo pulang! Nanti orang tuamu mencarimu loh!" kata Aizen.

"Sousuke-san, aku nggak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bekerja kok." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi kalau kau tak enak badan walau Cuma sedikit, bilang ya. Aku akan memulangkanmu." Kata Aizen.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Lalu dia memasuki toko bunga itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu~." Sapa Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Ohayou Hitsugaya." Balas Neliel.

"Ohayou." Balas Byakuya datar.

"Lho? Mana Szayel?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dia sedang pergi ke China untuk kerja sambilan." Jawab Byakuya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat kalian bekerja?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Terserah, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sejak awal, siap-siap saja dikacangin!" kata Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-san, jangan begitu donk. Kasihan kan?" kata Neliel.

Byakuya tidak merespon Neliel. Neliel menghela napasnya, lalu dia menyuruh Hitsugaya pergi ke sofa yang ada didalam toko.

"Neliel-chan, punya pulpen atau pensil nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oh, ada kok, pulpen. Nih! Tapi tintanya merah. Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neliel sambil menyerahkan pulpen itu kepada Hitsugaya.

"Nggak apa-apa, arigatou." Kata Hitsugaya. Dia menerima pulpen itu dari Neliel dan menuju sofa yang ada didalam.

"Hm….nulis apa lagi ya?" tanyanya. Dia membuka kertas yang kemarin dan membaca ulang tulisan yang dia buat kemarin. Dia pun melanjutkan tulisannya.

_Ketika hujan telah berhenti, tiba-tiba kau menyebrangi jembatan_

_Dan menunjuk kearah langit sambil tertawa tanpa dosa_

_Seolah hal yang kau tunjuk itu telah menghilang, pelangi_

_Menjadi transparan dan ketika kita melihatnya, kita tak mampu untuk katakan apapun_

_Kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang kembali_

_Aku terpesona sepenuhnya oleh dirimu_

_Maka, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu_

_Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang jujur_

_Jadi aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namamu didalam hatiku_

_Kenapa aku tidak dapat memperoleh apapun?_

_Sampai aku kehilanganmu_

_Air mataku mulai turun_

_Dan berkata 'selamat tinggal' untukmu_

"Hm…kok nggak nyambung ya?" gumam Hitsugaya. "Aku ini memang tak bisa bikin puisi. Padahal ini kan untuk Rukia." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hitsugaya membaca tulisannya lagi dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kayaknya nggak bisa dibilang puisi deh. Lebih mirip syair." Kata Hitsugaya.

_Sekarangpun, setelah hujan_

_Aku melihat kearah langit yang sempit_

_Dari jembatan, dan meskipun aku mencari-cari kamu_

_Aku tetap tidak akan menemukanmu_

_Di sebuah dunia yang berwarna_

_Akhirnya, aku bisa bertanya padamu_

_Kata-kata yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dan perasaan yang telah kujaga cukup lama_

_Melarikan diri adalah salah satu sebab mengapa aku begitu lemah_

_Itu benar, cara itu bukanlah untukmu, itu adalah jalanku_

_Jika aku menjadi terbiasa jujur_

_Mungkin kabut akan terlihat bersih dan jelas, aku pun meneriakkan suatu doa_

_Sekalipun aku sudah sangat bosan dengan ketujuh warna itu_

_Aku ingin mewarnai kembali duniaku_

_Dan jika kita bertemu suatu hari nanti_

_Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan sejujur-jujurnya_

_Aku akan menggambarkan sebuah pelangi kejujuran_

"Wah, bagus banget! Ini namanya apa?" tanya Neliel.

"Ng, aku tidak tahu. Dibilang puisi bukan, dibilang syair juga aku masih ragu-ragu." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjukkan karya tulisnya kepada Neliel.

"Syair saja. Cocok kok, kalau tulisan ini dibilang syair!" kata Neliel.

"Masa'? hm..baiklah! arigatou, Neliel-chan!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengambil kembali karya tulisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dikasih lihat Kuchiki-san? Pasti dia suka tuh!" usul Neliel.

"Ja, jangan Neliel-chan! Kapan-kapan saja!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oh, begitu. Oh,iya, judul syair tadi apa?" tanya Neliel.

"Ng...judulnya 'Pelangi Kejujuran' mungkin." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Nama yang bagus, intinya tentang apa?" tanya Neliel.

"Mungkin…seseorang yang terus mencari orang lain padahal dia tahu kalau orang itu tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Tapi dia tetap mencari orang itu karena dia belum menyampaikan perasaannya kepada orang itu. Yah…kurang lebihnya seperti itulah." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Wah, keren banget! Aku suka!" puji Neliel.

"Terima kasih. Oh, aku harus pulang dulu." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kan baru saja kemari?" kata Neliel.

"Ng…nanti akan ada hujan salju. Aku harus segera pulang. Daah~." Hitsugaya pamit pada Neliel dan keluar toko.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Aizen yang sedang menanam tanaman baru didepan toko.

"Iya, Sousuke-san. Aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Hitsugaya.

"Pulang saja sana!" kata Byakuya cuek bebek.

"Ng….yah…daah~." kata Hitsugaya. Dia pun pulang menuju tempatnya dirawat. Sebenarnya sih, dia masih ingin berlama-lama disana, tapi ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini akan ada hujan salju.

"Tinggal delapan hari lagi….." gumam Hitsugaya

*_tu bi kontinyu_*

_Readers: _"Hm…lumayan panjang nih."

Sky: "Punggungku pegel banget! Tengkukku juga nyeri. Haahh~~."

_Readers: _"Ayo, mana Chap 6-nya, mana?"

Sky: "Sabar, aku capek banget. Review ya? Dikit juga tak mengapa."


	6. Chapter 6

YEAAAHH! Akhirnya ni chapter apdet juga! Yang sudah lama menunggu (Apalagi sudah nodongin saya di FB), mohon maaph yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena, saya lebih mendahulukan 'request' daripada apdet fic. *dihajar rame2

Oh iya, chapter kali ini aku memasukkan **'SONG', **tapi hanya di 'tanggal 13' saja. Walaupun di chapter sebelumnya sudah ada **'SONG'**nya, tapi kali ini akan lebih ditegaskan lagi. Judul lagunya 'Save You', karya dari anak-anak 'Simple Plan'. Sumpah! Ni lagu bagus banget. Kalian para _readers _maupun author FanFiction musti dan wajib dengerin lagu ini!

Ada pembaca yang nanya begini: "Penyakit TBC tuh apaan ya?"

Maaph, saat ini saya sedang malas menjelaskan. Tapi jangan khawatir, anda masih bisa menemukan jawabannya di mbah Google. Silahkan mencoba~!

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

(judulnya diambil dari sebuah novel dari barat)

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family – Friendship**

**Senin, 13 Desember**

**Hari keempatbelas dari 21 hari**

_Take a breath, I pull myself together_

_Just another step until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

**Hitsugaya POV**

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sambil melihat keluar jendela dari tempat tidur. Angin pagi di musim dingin membuat kaca jendela kamarku mengembun. Kondisi seperti ini memaksaku untuk mengingat kenanganku bersama Rukia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Batinku. Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba untuk mengingat masa laluku bersama Rukia.

**End POV**

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up 'till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

**Flashback**

"Hei Rukia, maukah kau menceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia membalikkan badannya kearah kasur yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Kisahku tak menarik untuk didengar." Balas Rukia.

Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya menatap kedua mata violet gadis itu dalam-dalam. Dari mata violet itu, tersirat sebuah kesedihan dan ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Kau takut, Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya….begitulah…" balas Rukia.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Rukia terdiam. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang menjadi kelemahan Rukia. Hitsugaya yang melihat keterdiaman Rukia, hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Seberapa besar rasa takutmu pada kisahmu sendiri, jangan lupa, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan aku juga bisa menjadi pelampiasanmu kalau kau mau." Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rukia membalas senyum Hitsugaya dengan sedikit anggukan dan senyuman.

"Arigatou, Toushirouu." Balas Rukia.

_When I hear your voice it's drowning in the whispers_

_It's just skin and bones. It's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer to help me understand_

**Rukia POV (Still Flashback)**

Aku membalikkan badanku lagi. Saat ini, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara soal kisahku kepada Toushirouu.

"Maaf ya, Toushirouu. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Seperti katamu tadi, aku takut. Takut sekali." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku juga tidak tahan kalau aku harus mendengarmu bercerita sambil menangis." Kata Toushirouu.

Aku terharu pada kata-kata manis Toushirouu. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku jatuh dan membasahi pipiku.

"Arigatou….Toushirouu. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu." Batinku.

**End POV**

**End Flashback**

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up 'till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang aku ingin kau mengetahuinya." Batin Hitsugaya. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Hitsugaya mengambil syal yang tergantung di besi ranjangnya dan memakainya. Dengan tenaga seadanya, ia menuju ke kaca jendela kamarnya dan menghapus embun yang menempel disana dengan ujung syalnya. Hitsugaya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

_That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting_

_If you fall you know I'll be there for you_

**Flashback**

"Toushirouu, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Rukia dari tempat tidurnya.

"Boleh, apa?" balas Hitsugaya (dari tempat tidur juga).

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku terjatuh kedalam dinginnya tanah dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau menolongku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia. Awalnya Hitsugaya agak bingung dengan pertanyaan temannya itu. Tapi kemudian, dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur.

"Aku akan membawa tubuhmu keatas. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Lalu, jika seandainya orang-orang tak lagi percaya padaku, masihkah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, aku akan terus mempercayaimu. Tak peduli meskipun aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mempercayaimu." Balas Hitsugaya.

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia harap, persahabatannya dengan Hitsugaya tidak akan pernah putus. Selamanya….

Suatu hari, kejadian itu muncul….

"Rukia! Rukia! Bertahanlah!" Hitsugaya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Rukia yang terkapar di lantai. Wajahnya pucat. Detak jantungnya juga nyaris hilang. Hitsugaya yang panik, langsung memanggil dokter yang kebetulan lewat. Sang dokter langsung memeriksa Rukia dengan cepat. Setelah itu, sang dokter itupun mengambil keputusan.

"Nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan jika tidak melakukan operasi hari ini…."

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya akan hal itu. Dokter itu pun segera menidurkan Rukia di kasurnya dan mendorong kasur itu menuju ke ruang operasi. Hitsugaya tak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia sendiri juga sedang sakit. Dia hanya bisa merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya setelah dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang suster yang menangani Rukia masuk kedalam kamar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kaukah Toushirouu Hitsugaya?" tanya suster itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Rukia Kuchiki ingin menemuimu sebelum operasi. Ayo ikut saya." Kata suster itu.

"Toushirouu….kaukah itu?" tanya Rukia lirih. Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, Rukia. Ini aku." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Toushirouu…aku takut…" Rukia mulai menitikkan sebutir air mata di kedua ujung matanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kautakutkan, Rukia. Eum…bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu, Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"A..pa?" balas Rukia.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kuat untuk menghadapi operasi ini. Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti kuat." Hitsugaya menyemangati Rukia.

Rukia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, dia menguatkan hatinya dan berkata pada Hitsugaya, "Ya! Aku pasti akan kuat! Tunggu saja ya!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum namun mengeluarkan air mata. Dan operasi pun dimulai…

**End Flashback**

_If only I could find the answer to take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up 'till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you, I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_

Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian waktu itu, waktu dokter itu memberikan hasil operasi Rukia Kuchiki.

"**Rukia Kuchiki….. Dia meninggal….."**

Kata-kata dokter itu terus terngiang di benak Hitsugaya. Membuat tangisan Hitsugaya semakin memilukan. Hitsugaya benar-benar merindukan gadis itu.

"Seandainya kau masih ada disini, aku pasti akan menjagamu…." Batin Hitsugaya di sela-sela tangisannya.

**Selasa, 14 Desember**

**Hari kelimabelas dari 21 hari**

Hitsugaya mengucek matanya yang masih agak mengantuk. Sehari tidak mengunjungi Senbonzakura Flower Shop rasanya pingin bunuh diri. Yah, maklumlah kalau kemarin dia tidak ke toko bunga. Karena, dia dipaksa oleh 'cuaca' untuk mengingat masa lalunya bersama Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengambil posisi duduk. Entah mengapa, hari ini kepalanya sakit sekali. Dia memegang kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Apa karena belum makan ya?" gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Hitsugaya dibuka oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat, Hitsugaya bertingkah seperti biasa dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ohayou…" sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gin-san? Mana ibu dan ayah?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oniisan sedang mencuci pakaian, sedangkan Retsu-san sedang pergi belanja. Aku disuruh memasakkan makanan untukmu. Nih, aku sudah membuatnya." Kata Gin sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi dengan semangkuk sup hangat (Sky: *ngiler).

"Arigatou, Gin-san." Hitsugaya menerima makanan itu dari Gin.

"Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Karena aku harus bekerja." Tanya Gin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Hitsugaya.

Gin mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang sedang makan itu sendirian. Saat Gin menutup pintu kamarnya, Hitsugaya menghentikan makannya sejenak dan memegang kepalanya yang dari tadi masih sakit.

_Senbonzakura Flower Shop_

Pengunjung Senbonzakura Flower Shop tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Aizen, Byakuya dan Neliel kerepotan.

Sudah hampir siang, tapi pengunjung tetap saja berdatangan.

"Aizen-san, Kuchiki-san, ini kapan selesainya?" keluh Neliel.

"Sabarlah, Nel. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai. Kalau kau mau istirahat, istirahat saja." Balas Aizen.

"Baiklah, Aizen-san, aku berjaga-jaga diluar ya?" kata Neliel sambil keluar dari toko.

Neliel menduduki bangku yang berada didepan toko. Udara diluar memang lebih dingin dibandingkan udara didalam. Tapi sepertinya Neliel menikmati udara dingin itu sambil menyeruput secangkir cokelat hangat yang tadi dia buat.

Ketika Neliel sedang asyik menyeruput cokelat hangatnya, Neliel tak sengaja melihat sosok putih yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Hitsu?" kata Neliel dalam hati. Dan ternyata, benarlah apa yang dipikirkan Neliel. Sosok putih itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushirouu!

"Ohayou, Ne-"

BRUUK!

Hitsugaya terpeleset kearah depan. Wajahnya terkena tanah bersalju. Dengan cepat, Neliel membantu Hitsugaya untuk bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hitsu?" tanya Neliel.

"Nggak…." Hitsugaya agak meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sini kubantu bangun." Neliel memapah Hitsugaya.

"Tidak…ak..aku bisa sendiri." Hitsugaya mencoba bangun sendiri. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit, sehingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Untunglah Neliel dapat menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Ti…tidak…aku baik-baik saja." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, kubantu masuk ke dalam." Kata Neliel.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Neliel memapahnya hingga masuk ke toko.

Suasana toko masih ramai. Aizen dan Byakuya masih sibuk menerima tamu. Neliel membawa Hitsugaya ke ruang belakang dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Neliel.

"Tidak usah….tidak apa-apa." balas Hitsugaya.

Neliel mendengus pelan. Dia berjalan menuju dapur belakang dan menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat walaupun Hitsugaya tidak memintanya.

Hitsugaya memandangi langit-langit toko sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa hari ini kepalanya sangat sakit. Saat memikirkan hal itu, matanya mulai mengantuk….

**Hitsugaya POV**

Sesosok hitam mendatangi mimpiku….

"_Hei Toushirou, apakah kau mengetahui takdirmu?"_

_Suara ini…Rukia?_

"_Rukia, kaukah itu?"_

"_Tentu saja Toushirou, kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?"_

_Hanya mendengar suaranya saja, rasanya kepalaku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi._

"_Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau mengetahui takdirmu?"_

"_Tidak ada manusia yang mengetahui takdirnya, Rukia."_

"_Kalau seandainya kau mengetahui takdirmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"…"

_Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Lagi-lagi Rukia memberiku pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab._

Entah sejak kapan, perlahan, suara itu menghilang. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa terdiam…

**End POV**

Hitsugaya membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Neliel yang tengah mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Neliel-chan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada lemas.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau kurang sehat ya?" balas Neliel.

"Yah, sedikit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah baikan, kok." kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Ini, aku sudah menyiapkan teh untukmu." Neliel memberikan secangkir teh kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengambil posisi duduk, lalu meminum teh itu sampai habis.

"Oi, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Kata Byakuya yang tiba-tiba nongol(?)

Neliel dan Hitsugaya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Byakuya-san." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Byakuya mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kau tega sekali, Kuchiki-san! Hitsu sedang sakit, kau tahu! Bagaimana kalau dia menginap disini sebentar?" kata Neliel.

"Neliel, kau tidak mengerti soal dia." Kata Byakuya datar.

"Aku mengerti kok! walaupun aku mengenalnya belum lama ini, tapi aku sudah bisa mengerti dia kok!" kata Neliel.

"Su, sudah….tidak usah bertengkar." Hitsugaya berusaha untuk menengahi mereka berdua.

"Hitsugaya harus pulang. Ini perintah dari Aizen." Kata Byakuya.

"Sousuke-san? Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Perlukah aku mengulanginya lagi, Hitsugaya?" kata Byakuya agak kesal.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pulang. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama disini.

"Hitsu?" tanya Neliel.

"…..Baiklah, Byakuya-san. Aku pulang sekarang." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, Hitsu. Bukankah saat ini kondisimu sedang tidak baik?" tanya Neliel.

"Neliel-chan, aku sudah baikan. Arigatou. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok aku akan kemari lagi kok!" Hitsugaya tersenyum polos.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu lagi. Tapi, hati-hati ya?" pesan Neliel.

"Hai, Neliel-chan." Hitsugaya bangkit dari sofa. Lalu pergi dari sana.

Saat melewati meja kasir, Aizen yang tengah menulis mencegatnya.

"Toushirou." Kata Aizen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu yang dia tulis.

Hitsugaya menghentikan jalannya sejenak.

"Ada apa?" balas Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku memulangkanmu lebih cepat?" tanya Aizen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu yang dia tulis.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia memang sedikit marah pada pamannya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Hitsugaya melanjutkan jalannya.

Aizen meletakkan alat tulisnya. Lalu dia berlari menuju kearah Hitsugaya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Toushirou. Ini kulakukan agar neesan tidak menangis lagi." Kata Aizen.

"Aku mengerti kok. Aku kan sedang sakit. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku terus berada di rumah sakit itu." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi kau marah karena hal itu bukan?" tanya Aizen.

"…Aku tidak tahu." Hitsugaya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aizen. "Maaf, aku harus pulang. Sampai besok." Kata Hitsugaya pamit.

Aizen hanya bisa melihat ponakannya yang berjalan semakin jauh. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri ingin agar ponakannya hidup bebas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Aizen melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian mengelap lensanya yang agak buram dengan lap kacamatanya.

"Maaf, Toushirou…." Batinnya.

*_tu bi kontinyu_*

Sky: "Heu, heu….mohon maaph yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu ni fic! Oke, tak ada kata lain lagi yang bisa kuucapkan. Hanya saja…..jangan lupa review ya? Dikit juga tak mengapa!"

(NB: Sekali lagi, Sky minta maaph kalau seandainya ini cerita masih belum memuaskan hati para _readers_. Karena saya membuatnya dalam keadaan ide yang sangat terbatas. Dan maaph pula, kalau misalnya fic ini terlalu pendek. Keterbatasan ide…..=_=")


	7. Chapter 7

_Ini buku harian-ku…_

_Dimulai dari tanggal 30 November_

_Dan berakhir pada 20 Desember_

_Saat kalian membaca buku-ku…_

_Mungkin aku sudah tiada_

**WAYS TO LIFE FOREVER**

-**SETELAH AKU PERGI**-

**Judul 'Ways To Life Forever – Setelah Aku Pergi' by: Sally Nichols**

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family – Friendship**

**Rabu, 15 Desember**

**Hari keenambelas dari 21 hari**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00, waktunya bagi Senbonzakura Flower Shop untuk membuka tokonya.

"Yosh! Waktunya bekerja!" kata Aizen, menyemangati para pekerja di Senbonzakura Flower Shop.

"Ayoo!" kata Neliel semangat.

"…" Byakuya diam seperti biasa.

"Nel! Ambilkan pupuk yang ada di rak paling bawah!" perintah Aizen.

"Ha'i!" Neliel mengambilkan pupuk yang diperintahkan oleh Aizen.

Tanpa disuruh pun, Byakuya langsung mengerti tugasnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menanam bibit baru?

Byakuya mencari-cari bibit bunga baru yang tumbuh di musim winter yang biasanya terletak di lemari, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Yang ada hanya bibit bunga yang tumbuh di musim spring nanti.

'Rasanya kemarin masih ada deh…' batin Byakuya.

Aizen melihat Byakuya yang kebingungan. Dihampirinya Byakuya yang kebingungan itu.

"Ada masalah, Kuchiki?" tanya Aizen.

"Bibitnya habis." Kata Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemari.

"Ah, gawat. Jangan-jangan dimakan tikus. Bibit itu satu-satunya persediaan kita." Kata Aizen.

"Iya, lagipula, aku tidak mungkin membelinya lagi. Kebanyakan toko bunga libur kalau musim winter." Kata Byakuya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Neliel dari luar.

"Ah, Toushiro!" kata Neliel.

Aizen dan Byakuya saling pandang, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Ohayou, Neliel-chan. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Sapa Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro? Kabur lagi?" tanya Sousuke.

Hitsugaya hanya membalas perkataan Aizen dengan senyum khasnya. Aizen menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kapan sembuhnya?" tanya Aizen.

"Aku tidak akan bisa sembuh, Sousuke-san. Anda juga sudah mendengarnya bukan?" kata Hitsugaya santai.

Aizen dan Byakuya terdiam mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Neliel, dia agak kebingungan dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ano…sebenarnya kalian membicarakan tentang apa sih?" tanya Neliel polos.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Neliel-chan…" kata Hitsugaya. "Oh iya, Sousuke-san, tadi pagi ada yang mengirimiku bibit bunga. Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Hanya saja ada memo didalamnya. Katanya 'Tanam dan rawat bunga ini baik-baik ya.'." Hitsugaya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi bibit bunga kepada Aizen. Aizen menerimanya, dan membuka bungkusan itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini bibit bunga apa ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Kata Aizen.

"Coba kulihat." Byakuya melihat isi bungkusan itu dan mengambil sebiji bibit bunga didalam bungkusan.

"Aneh, bentuknya tidak biasa." Kata Byakuya heran.

"Iya, aneh ya…" Kata Neliel.

"Maukah kalian menanam bunga itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hm…bagaimana yaa…" Aizen masih belum yakin untuk menanam bunga itu.

"…" Byakuya no comment.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita coba menanamnya di halaman belakang. Kayaknya masih ada lahan yang kosong tuh." Kata Neliel.

"Kayaknya tidak bisa…" kata Aizen.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Kami tidak tahu jenis bunga ini. Cara merawatnya pun tidak tahu." Kata Byakuya.

"Yaah…" Hitsugaya agak kecewa.

"Tapi, aku akan menanamnya kok." kata Byakuya yakin.

Aizen menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dia kaget. Seorang Byakuya yang dingin dan cuek bebek itu, mau melayani anak kecil yang dia benci? Dunia sudah mau kiamat kayaknya!

"Byakuya…?" Aizen menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan aneh.

Byakuya menoleh kearah Aizen.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau…yakin?" tanya Aizen.

"Tentu saja." Kata Byakuya sambil menyambar bungkusan berisi bibit bunga dari tangan Hitsugaya. Namun kemudian diambil oleh Aizen.

"Aku saja yang menanamnya, kau jaga Toushiro saja." Kata Aizen sambil pergi menuju halaman belakang untuk menanam bibit bunga itu.

"Byakuya-san." Hitsugaya menarik – narik baju Byakuya. "Aku juga mau lihat cara Sousuke-san menanam bunga." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kuantar. Nel, kerjakan tugasmu." Kata Byakuya.

"Ha'i!" balas Neliel

###

Byakuya dan Hitsugaya menuju ke halaman belakang dan melihat Aizen menanam bunga dari kejauhan. Suasana hening. Namun hanya sementara, karena Hitsugaya memulai pembicaraan.

"Byakuya-san." Panggil Hitsugaya. Suaranya kecil, tapi mampu membuat Byakuya mendengarnya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" lanjutnya.

"Ya?" balas Byakuya.

Hitsugaya menengadahkan kepalanya. Byakuya tetap memandang lurus.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kita sudah mati?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah…" balas Byakuya.

"Kenapa Tuhan membuat anak-anak jatuh sakit?"

Byakuya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang sebenarnya belum mati, tapi dikira sudah mati oleh orang-orang lain? Apakah dia akan dikubur hidup-hidup?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Byakuya datar.

"'Kurasa', ya? Hm… Sakitkah kalau mati?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin…" balas Byakuya.

"Seperti apakah kelihatannya orang yang mati? Atau apa rasanya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh – aneh?" Byakuya balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja, tidak apa – apa bukan? Barangkali kau bisa membantu." Balas Hitsugaya. "Kenapa sih orang mesti mati?" tanyanya.

"Supaya…Ng…" padahal awalnya Byakuya sudah menemukan jawabannya, tapi entah mengapa jawaban itu seperti menghilang.

"Ke mana orang setelah mati?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Kali ini mata berwarna gelap Byakuya menatap kedua mata emerald itu.

"Jika kelakuannya baik dia pasti akan masuk surga, tapi jika buruk akan masuk neraka." Balas Byakuya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apakah dunia masih ada setelah aku tidak ada?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin…" balas Byakuya.

Hitsugaya menatap lurus kearah Aizen yang sedang menanam bibit bunga.

"Sudah tidak bertanya lagi kan? Kali ini giliranku." Kata Byakuya.

"Silahkan saja." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai temanmu? Apakah karena aku mirip Rukia, almarhumah adikku?" tanya Byakuya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku kesepian." Balasnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Byakuya menatap anak kecil disampingnya

Hitsugaya menengadah. Kedua mata emeraldnya bertumbukan dengan kedua mata berwarna gelap milik Byakuya.

"Kalau aku punya banyak teman, aku tidak akan mungkin menemukan Byakuya-san." Balasnya polos.

Byakuya terdiam, jawabannya polos sekali. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia senang. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, Aizen meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Oi! Kalian berdua! Sedang apa disitu!" teriak Aizen.

Hitsugaya dan Byakuya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kami hanya menonton saja kok, Sousuke-san!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Byakuya! Bantu Neliel bekerja! Toushiro! Pulanglah! Nanti orang tuamu khawatir!" teriak Aizen.

Byakuya mematuhi perintah Aizen.

"Nanti saja Sousuke-san! Aku masih mau main disini!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang, Toushiro! Orang tuamu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang!" teriak Aizen.

"Ha'i! Ha'i! Sousuke-san!" Hitsugaya buru-buru pergi dari situ dan menuju kedepan toko.

Tanpa sengaja, Hitsugaya menyenggol sebuah pot dengan bunga daffodil didalamnya. Pot itu pecah. Hitsugaya kaget, kemudian segera membereskan pecahan pot itu.

"Apa yang terjatuh tadi?" Tanya Byakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah." Muka Hitsugaya memucat. Kedua mata Byakuya melihat kearah lantai. Betapa terkejutnya dia, bunga Daffodil yang dirawat Rukia sebelum meninggal tergeletak di lantai, bersama dengan pot-nya. Lalu tanahnya yang berhamburan.

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya-san!" Hitsugaya membungkukkan badannya.

"…Keluar."

"Eh?"

"KELUAR DARI TOKOKU!" bentak Byakuya.

Hitsugaya terkejut dan terdiam di tempat ia berdiri.

"Kurang jelaskah?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menyeret Hitsugaya keluar.

"Byakuya-san! Maafkan aku!" kata Hitsugaya mau menangis.

Namun Byakuya tidak peduli, ia mengusir Hitsugaya seperti mengusir hewan peliharaan.

"Jangan pernah ke tokoku lagi!" bentak Byakuya sambil membanting pintu toko.

**Tu bi kontinyu**

**Review? Flame? Diterima! Gunakanlah bahasa yang santun/sopan**


End file.
